


Will you stand by the phone while I take the long way home?

by Perfectdream



Series: This bed is like a prison cell 'cause I'm all by myself. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Luke is 22, M/M, Punk Luke, Student Michael, Tattoo Artist Calum, kinda underage, michael is 17, singer Luke
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tu peux pas être plus flippant encore ?! J'ai cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus ! », s'exclama-t-il. Luke renifla dédaigneusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Il est mineur et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais j'avoue qu'il a un truc. », expliqua Luke en descendant du comptoir. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour manger s'il voulait revenir à l'heure au lycée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Michael. », souffla Calum. Luke se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Quoi ? ». Calum rit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Michael. Il s'appelle Michael. Et il revient ce week-end pour se faire percer la langue. Je suppose que tu seras là ?! », demanda-t-il en riant. Des fois Luke détestait le fait que son meilleur ami le connaissait aussi bien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il voulait au moins essayer avant de s'avouer vaincu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Luke est surveillant au lycée et il rencontre Michael au salon de tatouage. Sauf que Michael est élève de ce lycée et qu'il est encore mineur...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you stand by the phone while I take the long way home?

**Author's Note:**

> Bon ben on se retrouve avec une nouvelle histoire. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. 
> 
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> P.S: Le titre vient de la chanson 'Take the long way home' de Shane Mack.

Luke inspira profondément en s'avançant vers la porte principale de l'établissement. Il était déjà venu pour signer son contrat la semaine précédente sauf que, cette fois, les élèves seraient présents. Il avait pris ce travail de surveillant pour continuer sa carrière de chanteur tout en ayant un revenu fixe. Il avait posté des vidéos en ligne qui avaient eu un succès suffisant pour lui permettre de se faire connaître dans le milieu et de pouvoir traîner sa guitare avec lui dans plusieurs villes dans lesquelles il jouait avec plaisir. Sauf que les concerts avaient lieu le vendredi et le samedi et les revenus n'étaient pas suffisants pour payer son loyer, sa nourriture et ses déplacements. Et ses tatouages.

C'était un point qui l'avait beaucoup étonné quand il s'était présenté à l'entretien : personne ne lui avait demandé de couvrir ses bras remplis de tatouages, ou de retirer ses piercings et pas non plus de camoufler ses cheveux bleus. Non, l'homme qui l'avait reçu avait regardé son CV, lui avait posé quelques questions avant de finalement lui expliquer ce qu'on attendait de lui. Luke était maintenant campé dans le hall en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Il devait jurer avec le décor assez ancien et les boiseries qui ornaient le mur. Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Luke n'osa rien dire. Il savait où se trouvait le bureau du proviseur adjoint mais pas le bureau des surveillants. Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il se tenait juste devant depuis son arrivée. La porte du bureau était une grande porte en bois, assez lourde pour se refermer toute seule.

 

«  **Voilà le bureau. La CPE a son bureau mitoyen au nôtre. Je ne sais pas si on t'a donné ton emploi du temps pour le moment. Il y a les permanences à surveiller, le self le midi, le portail d'entrée et la cour. On se partage la tâche. Aujourd'hui tu gères le portail d'entrée à la récréation de dix heures. Tu fais aussi le premier service au self de 11h30 à 12h45 et après tu pourras manger. Je m'occupe des inscriptions et des élèves perdus. Tu peux sortir tes cours ou autre chose pour le moment et t'asseoir dans un coin.**  », expliqua la jeune femme sans se présenter. Luke la regarde sans rien dire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les gens qui se croyaient meilleur que lui uniquement parce que son apparence laissait à penser qu'il était un délinquant. Il ne l'était pas. Ne l'était plus en tout cas.

 

Il s'assit au bureau le plus éloigné de la porte. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et le porta immédiatement à son oreille en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

 

«  **Oui, Cal ?**  », demanda-t-il, écoutant ensuite son meilleur ami. Il hocha la tête avant de répondre. «  **Oui. À tout à l'heure.**  ». Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche sous le regard courroucé de l'autre surveillante. L'année allait être longue et difficile si elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle le détestait. Plusieurs élèves firent des allers retour dans le bureau, cherchant leurs salles, leurs emplois du temps ou prévenir qu'ils n'étaient sur aucune liste. Luke détestait les rentrées. Sauf que cette fois il pouvait simplement prétendre que c'était un jour normal. À la récréation de dix heures il monta au portail, surveillant les élèves qui fumaient, ceux qui partaient en ville et ceux qui profitaient de la vue dégagée sur les fumeurs. Ces élèves là étaient principalement des filles. Luke leva les yeux au ciel. En y regardant de plus près il n'y avait vraiment rien à voir. Les garçons n'étaient pas du tout à son goût et il doutait de trouver ici quelqu'un qui correspondrait à ses attentes. Pas qu'il prévoyait de sortir avec un élève, loin de lui cette idée !!

 

«  **M'sieur ?**  », s'éleva une voix enjoleuse. Luke se retourna pour faire face à deux jeunes filles, toutes les deux blondes aux long cheveux raides. Elles n'étaient pas beaucoup maquillées mais il pouvait voir qu'elles avaient pris soin de leur apparence.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », répondit-il. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on l'appelle Monsieur mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit correcte de demander aux élèves de l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'avait que quelques années de plus que ces élèves et il avait besoin d'une autorité sur eux.

 

«  **Vous êtes surveillant ?**  », demanda la plus petite des deux. Elles croyaient sérieusement qu'il faisait le pied de grue ici pour le plaisir ? Ou alors elles le prenaient pour un prostitué ?! Finalement, l'idée que le élèves l'appellent par son prénom n'était plus aussi terrifiante.

 

«  **Oui. Luke.**  », précisa-t-il. Elles gloussèrent tout en s'éloignant. Mon dieu, que l'année allait être longue se dit-il. Il retourna au bureau des surveillants rapidement avant de devoir se rendre au self. Il se tint devant la porte pour faire entrer les élèves par classes. Et après il pourrait aller manger. L'autre surveillante, Alyse avait-il appris, lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait manger au self, parmi les élèves. Elle pouvait se mettre le doigt là où il pensait. Une fois libéré, il se précipita pour rejoindre Calum, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était tatoueur et avait son propre salon quelques rues plus loin du lycée. Il poussa la porte vitrée et cria à tue-tête.

 

«  **Cal, je suis là !!**  ». Il s'assit sur le comptoir en attendant que son ami le rejoigne. Une tête de cheveux brun apparut dans l’entrebâillement du studio de piercing.

 

«  **J'ai bientôt fini.**  », répondit Calum avec un sourire. Luke ne dut attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir l'autre garçon arriver accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle paya puis s'en alla, non sans avoir sourit à Luke. Il plaisait aux filles, il le savait. Il supposait que son apparence de bad-boy devait y jouer un très grand rôle mais elles ne lui plaisaient pas en retour. Il aimait les hommes.

 

«  **Elle aurait bien aimé ton numéro.**  », fit remarquer Calum en jetant un coup d'oeil à son planning de rendez-vous. Luke fit semblant de vomir dans la corbeille derrière lui.

 

«  **Oui, et malheureusement je pense qu'elle aurait aimé plus que mon numéro.**  », cracha Luke. Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole au moment où un client poussa la porte. Calum sourit de façon professionnelle.

 

«  **Bonjour, je peux te renseigner ?**  », demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme s'approcha et Luke ferma la bouche qu'il avait gardée ouverte depuis son apparition. Le client devait avoir à peine dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux étaient travaillés en un mèche sur la gauche, camouflant son ?il. Leur couleur était particulière : un mélange entre le bleu, le noir et le gris. Une couleur se rapprochant du pétrole et Luke nota qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à tester cette couleur mais elle allait à merveille au garçon.

 

«  **Ce serait pour un piercing.**  », expliqua-t-il, sa voix rauque faisant frémir Luke qui se pinça la cuisse pour se calmer. Calum acquiesça.

 

«  **Tu as dix-huit ans ?**  », posa-t-il la question. Luke leva les yeux au ciel. S'il avait été à la place de son ami il n'aurait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à demander son numéro au garçon. Il était beau, c'était une chose indéniable, mais il avait un charme, une aura qui retournait l'estomac de Luke.

 

«  **Non.**  », répondit le jeune homme et Luke ferma les yeux. Mineur. Le fantasme venait de prendre fin. «  **Mais je suis émancipé, ça marche?**  », continua-t-il. Calum lui sourit chaleureusement.

 

«  **Ouais, ouais. Tu sais où tu veux ton piercing ?**  ». Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il voulait le faire percer l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Luke ne dit rien mais il devait avouer que l'idée était très bonne. Il imaginait très bien le garçon avec le sourcil percé.

 

«  **Je peux te le faire maintenant si tu as le temps.**  », proposa Calum. Ils se dirigèrent vers le studio à l'arrière de la boutique et Luke resta assis sur le comptoir sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il venait d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un garçon mineur. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim. Il pouvait entendre son meilleur ami et le garçon discuter mais il ne comprenait pas les mots. Les papillons de son estomac s'évertuaient à vouloir lui donner la nausée.

 

«  **Surtout tu le désinfectes bien deux fois par jour. Si jamais tu as des questions tu as ma carte. Tu peux passer au salon aussi si tu préfères.**  », expliqua Calum en raccompagnant son client jusqu'au comptoir pour le règlement. Quand il eut quitté le salon, Calum mit un coup dans l'épaule de Luke.

 

«  **Tu peux pas être plus flippant encore ?! J'ai cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus !**  », s'exclama-t-il. Luke renifla dédaigneusement.

 

«  **Il est mineur et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais j'avoue qu'il a un truc.**  », expliqua Luke en descendant du comptoir. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour manger s'il voulait revenir à l'heure au lycée.

 

«  **Michael.**  », souffla Calum. Luke se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  ». Calum rit.

 

«  **Michael. Il s'appelle Michael. Et il revient ce week-end pour se faire percer la langue. Je suppose que tu seras là ?!**  », demanda-t-il en riant. Des fois Luke détestait le fait que son meilleur ami le connaissait aussi bien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il voulait au moins essayer avant de s'avouer vaincu.

 

«  **Il est quand même mineur.**  », grogna-t-il, la mauvaise humeur s'installant en lui. Calum ferma la porte vitrée à clés et attira Luke dans son appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus de la boutique.

 

«  **Il aura dix-huit ans dans un mois et demi.**  », répondit Calum en riant. Luke le prit dans ses bras.

 

«  **Des fois je t'aime vraiment beaucoup !**  », s'écria-t-il.

 

Ils mangèrent rapidement puis Luke retourna au lycée. Il pourrait partir à seize heures. Il ne savait plus trop si ce job et le salaire qui allait avec valait la peine. Il soupira de bonheur quand enfin il put franchir le portail. Jusqu'au lendemain matin.

 

**[...]**

 

Alyse l'attendait de pied ferme dans le hall le lendemain matin. Elle tapait le bout de son pied sur le sol tout en gardant ses yeux collés sur sa montre pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était en retard. Il avait une minute de retard, et encore !

 

«  **Tu crois que je vais aller m'occuper de surveiller la permanence à ta place ou quoi ?!**  », demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif. Luke aurait bien voulu lui répondre mais il se fit la réflexion que sa question n'en était pas vraiment une. Il attrapa le dossier qu'elle lui tendait avant de se diriger vers la salle de permanence à l'autre bout de la cour. D'après son emploi du temps il avait deux heures à surveiller la permanence avant de retourner au bureau pour gérer la paperasserie. Il priait tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour ne pas devoir supporter Alyse ne serait-ce que dix minutes.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, murmurant ou gloussant à la vue de leur surveillant. Luke aperçut les deux jeunes femmes de la veille qui prirent place juste devant son bureau. Dans ces moments là, Luke aurait voulu pouvoir partir en courant ou alors porter une pancarte avec écrit ' Je suis gay' en rose et en paillettes mais ce serait peut-être trop. Déjà qu'il pouvait venir habillé normalement, il n'allait pas foutre ses chances en l'air. Il soupira avant de se lever. Il put voir le regard des deux filles descendre le long de son corps. Un élan de timidité le prit de cours. Il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il y paraissait et il n'aimait vraiment pas les regards insistants sur son corps. Même si le monde lui disait qu'il cherchait l'attention avec son style vestimentaire. C'était faux. Il cherchait la liberté.

 

«  **Vous pouvez prendre vos cours, faire vos devoirs ou quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec l'école à condition que je ne vous entende pas. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis à votre disposition.**  », Il regretta immédiatement sa dernière phrase quand une main se leva devant lui. Il inspira discrètement pour ne pas crier et sourit du mieux qu'il put. Il savait que ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose mais tant pis ! « Oui ? », demanda-t-il aussi patiemment et poliment qu'il le put.

 

«  **Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider avec mon cours de mathématiques ?**  », susurra la jeune fille. Luke fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agenouilla pour lui faire face, qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il allait lui dire.

 

«  **Ecoute, je crois comprendre ce que tu veux, et ça ne marchera pas. Tu es une très jolie jeune femme mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Si tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, je suis là pour ça, mais ne te fais pas passer pour stupide pour plaire à quelqu'un. S'il en vaut la peine il chérira ton cerveau autant que ton corps.**  », expliqua-t-il tout en fixant ses yeux. Elle était jolie, c'était vrai. Ses grands yeux noisettes laissait transpirer l'intelligence et la vivacité. Elle déglutit et rougit légèrement. Il lui tapota la main avec bienveillance puis retourna à sa place. Il aimait pouvoir jouer le rôle du grand frère. Il était le cadet d'une fratrie de trois garçons et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être le conseiller, celui qui assure les arrières. Celui qui ramasse les pots cassé et qui console. Les deux heures passèrent beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait eu le temps de griffonner son idée pour son prochain tatouage, suffisamment pour le confier à Calum en tout cas. Ce dernier comprenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

 

Quand il poussa la porte du bureau des surveillants ce n'était pas Alyse qui était assis en face de lui mais un garçon brun.

 

«  **Bonjour, je suis Luke.**  », se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main. L'homme releva son visage puis haussa un sourcil. Luke retint un soupir. Est-ce qu'il venait de tomber dans le lycée le plus fermé d'esprit de la région, ou quoi ?!

 

«  **Dean.**  », répondit-il. Luke fit un signe de la tête puis déposa son sac à dos à côté de la chaise libre de l'autre bureau. «  **Tu pourrais faire un tour rapide dans les couloirs, s'il te plait ?**  », demanda Dean sans le regarder en face. Luke sortit sans répondre. Il fit le tour des couloirs du bâtiment principal, hors de question qu'il se rende dans les bâtiments scientifique juste pour le plaisir. Et puis les cours allaient reprendre bientôt.

Arrivé au deuxième étage il entendit des rires sadiques et sut instinctivement que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il avait été dans assez de mauvais coup et de bastons pour le savoir. Il s'avança dans le couloir pour surprendre un groupe de trois garçons riant devant un autre à genoux par terre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de violence. Il s'avança d'un pas supplémentaire.

 

«  **Vous n'avez pas cours ?!**  », demanda-t-il. Sa voix était rauque et il ne doutait pas que son apparence n'incitait pas à le prendre à la rigolade. Un des garçons ouvrit de grands yeux et partit en courant avec les autres à sa traîne en murmurant un ' Merde le pion !' peu subtil. Luke soupira en s'approchant de l'autre garçon. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule.

 

«  **Ca va bien ?**  », s'enquérit-il en se penchant pour croiser le regard de l'élève. Quand celui-ci releva son visage Luke retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. La première chose qu'il reconnut fut le piercing à l'arcade puis se furent les grands yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient. Michael. L'élève en question était Michael, le client de la boutique. Dans ses mains il tenait des morceaux de photos déchirées. De prime abord Luke ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait avant de voir l'émotion avec laquelle Michael tenait ce qu'il restait des clichés. Luke put voir le visage d'un enfant blond blotti dans les bras d'une femme qui devait certainement être sa mère. Luke comprit alors que ces trois garçons venaient de déchirer des photos de famille et une rage prit forme dans son ventre. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il n'acceptait pas qu'on touche, c'était la famille. Michael se releva et déposa délicatement les restes de clichés sur l'étagère de son casier ouvert. Luke resta debout sans rien faire ni rien dire. Michael attrapa son sac à dos et referma son casier. Il partit sans un regard vers Luke qui ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. Il venait de sentir la peau de Michael sous ses doigts.

 

«  **Mais reprends-toi, pauvre type ! Tu as 22 ans, il en a à peine dix-huit. Et puis qui te dit que tu lui plairais?!**  », se marmonna-t-il en redescendant l'escalier pour se réfugier dans le bureau des surveillants.

 

Les deux jours suivants il chercha à revoir Michael, ou du moins à le croiser par inadvertance mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'élèves. Il partit avec soulagement le vendredi midi, libre jusqu'au lundi matin suivant. Il avait un concert le samedi soir dans un bar de la ville. Ce ne serait pas un grand public mais c'était déjà ça. Il rejoignit Calum à la boutique.

 

«  **Tu as une sale gueule.**  », le salua Calum en le serrant contre lui. Luke grogna.

 

«  **Va surveiller des dizaines de gamins en pleine adolescence et après on reparlera de la tête que tu auras !**  », répondit-il en s'asseyant derrière le comptoir sur le fauteuil de Calum. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », demanda-t-il avec innocence et Luke se fit la reflexion qu'il serait temps de changer de meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Calum pouvait-il lire en lui aussi facilement que ça ?! Et pourquoi devait-il se souvenir du prénom d'un client parmi tant d'autre ?! Luke attrapa son sac à dos et le plaça sur son épaule.

 

«  **Oh merde, je devais rejoindre Ash. Bye !**  », s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la boutique. Le rire de Calum le suivit.

 

«  **C'est pas parce que tu fuis qu'on ne va pas parler de ton crush flippant sur ce gosse !**  », le prévint Calum avant de répondre au téléphone. Luke lui tira la langue. Il savait que son attitude ne correspondait pas vraiment à son apparence : cheveux bleus, piercings et tatouages partout, jeans troués, bottes de combats et tee-shirts sans manches. Il se sentait en décalage des fois mais la plupart du temps il acceptait le fait qu'il réagissait comme un enfant. Il était le petit frère et ç'était un rôle qu'il ne voulait pas effacer de son système.

 

«  **J'ai pas un crush sur lui ! Et tu as dit qu'il allait avoir dix-huit ans !**  », rappela-t-il instinctivement. Calum lui adressa un sourire en coin tout en couvrant le combiné de sa main droite.

 

«  **Et pourtant tu as retenu son prénom et son âge. Bonne soirée à PoneyLand à prétendre que tu n'as pas le coeur qui bat la chamade dès que tu prononces son prénom.**  », répondit Calum, fier de lui. Luke claqua la porte en sortant. Il put entendre le rire de Calum encore quelques secondes après. Il décida de rejoindre Ashton comme il l'avait dit. Ce dernier était un ami de longue date qui faisait partie d'un groupe. Il était barman le reste du temps. Luke alla sonner chez lui.

 

«  **Luke, entre !**  », dit Ashton avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. «  **Mon dieu mais combien de nouveaux tatouages tu as ?! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu je pouvais encore voir la peau de ton avant bras droit.**  », s'exclama le jeune homme. Luke rit de bonne humeur en le serrant dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent dans le salon, papotant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'Ashton s'interrompit et regarda Luke avec attention, en silence.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », grogna Luke, sur la défensive. Il connaissait ce regard. Il savait ce qui allait venir. Ashton haussa un sourcil.

 

«  **Comment il s'appelle ?**  », demanda-t-il de but en blanc et Luke sentit son c?ur s'accélérer sans même avoir besoin de répondre à la question mais il était hors de question d'admettre que Calum avait raison. Il n'avait pas de crush sur Michael. Il n'avait plus douze ans, merde !

 

«  **Personne !**  », précisa-t-il quand Ashton lui sourit encore plus grandement. Luke croisa les bras sur son torse. «  **Je te déteste autant que Calum, juste pour ton information.**  ». Ashton se leva pour lui servir un autre café sans faire aucun autre commentaire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler pour savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Luke s'en voulait simplement de faire une fixation sur un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui allait probablement lui briser le coeur comme tous les autres.

 

**[...]**

 

«  **Je vais lui faire bouffer ses frisottis à cette greluche !**  », marmonna Luke en montant les marches en courant. Le lundi, le surveillant qui gère l'arrivée des élèves est sensé ouvrir les internats pour permettre aux élèves internes de déposer leurs affaires. Sauf que ce matin, Alyse était celle qui aurait dû s'en occuper et qu'elle venait d'annoncer à Luke qu'elle refusait d'entrer dans les internats pour garçon. Devant les portes des chambres se trouvait un attroupement d'élèves qui commençaient doucement mais sûrement à s'énerver. Ils devaient être en cours dans vingt minutes ce qui ne leur laisserait qu'à peine le temps de déballer leurs affaires. Luke se fraya un chemin parmi la foule.

 

«  **Je suis désolé les garçons. Petite incompréhension entre nous. Si vous êtes en retard je m'occuperais de vos mots de retard personnellement. Mais n'en profitez pas.**  », annonça-t-il tout en déverrouillant les portes. Il s'avança dans le couloir, laissant chacun des garçon présent se rendre à sa chambre. Luke sentit un frisson le parcourir sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le dernier élève à passer devant lui : Michael.

 

Samedi dernier Luke s'était réveillé beaucoup plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu et il s'était rendu à la boutique de Calum en courant, arrivant rouge et transpirant. Calum lui avait sourit, empathique, avant de lui annoncer qu'il venait juste de louper Michael. Le garçon venait de repartir avec la langue percée. Luke s'était alors tourné vers son meilleur ami, l'index levé et les sourcil froncés.

 

«  **SI jamais tu fais un commentaire, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule commentaire, Calum, je cours dire à Ashton à quel point tu fantasmes sur ses fossettes et ses cuisses. Est-ce qu'on est clairs ?!**  », avait-il menacé. Calum avait acquiescé et n'avait rien ajouté. Luke avait alors passé la journée avec lui avant de se rendre à son concert. Sans réussir à chasser l'image de Michael avec un piercing à la langue.

 

Le voir ce matin-là ne facilitait pas les choses. Luke se vit tendre le bras pour attraper le coude du jeune homme. Michael se retourna, son sourcil percé haussé en une question muette à laquelle Luke n'était pas capable de répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il voulait un contact avec le garçon.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?**  », s'entendit-il demander. Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'expression déconcertée de Michael. Luke sentit la panique le prendre aux tripes. Il lâcha immédiatement le bras du garçon et retourna à pas précipités dans le couloir, rabattant la porte menant aux dortoirs.

 

«  **Mais t'es con ou quoi ?!**  », s'exclama-t-il. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche en attendant que les élèves partent pour aller en classe, le laissant refermer la porte à clé. Michael passa devant lui sans lui jeter un regard et Luke lui en était reconnaissant tout en se sentant un peu déçu. Il rejoignit ensuite Alyse dans le bureau des surveillants. Il la salua, poliment. Elle le regarda bien en face durant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Tu as vraiment le droit de venir ici habillé de cette façon ? Ça ne risque pas de faire peur aux élèves ?**  », demanda-t-elle, totalement sérieuse. C'était ce genre de personnes que Luke détestait le plus : les ignorants imbéciles. Il s'appuya sur le bureau, approchant son visage de celui de la femme qui se recula par réflexe. Ce matin Luke avait tracé le tour de ses yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner noir. Il avait aussi ajouté une touche de mascara.

 

«  **Ecoute moi bien, Alyse. Est-ce que je te demande si c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes au lycée avec toute ta bêtise de peur que ça contamine les gosses ?! Non. Alors ferme-la. Si on y par là tu devrais probablement être chez toi, un gosse sur le point d'être pondu en attendant que ton abruti de mari rentre pour se mettre les pieds sous la table, non ?! C'est bien comme ça que ça fonctionnait au siècle dernier, n'est-ce pas ?! Parce qu'apparemment tu as gardé la mentalité de cette époque là. Alors évolue et fous moi la paix.**  », conclut-il avec mauvaise humeur avant de ressortir en claquant la porte. Il s'arrêta dans le hall et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Il n'avait pas à surveiller la permanence parce que Dean s'en occupait, et Alyse pouvait gérer les élèves qui viendraient au bureau. Il décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs, vérifier que tous les élèves étaient bien là où ils devaient être.

 

Il commença par le troisième étage, là où personne ne s'aventurait jamais parce que la seule chose intéressante était le CDI. Au deuxième et au premier il ne croisa personne. Il ramassa les billets d'absence par la même occasion, quelque chose qu'Alyse ne pourrait pas lui reprocher. Quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui adresserait de nouveau la parole maintenant. Il haussa les épaules : ce n'était pas une idée qui allait l'empêcher de dormir.

Au rez-de-chaussée il s'arrêta. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un jouer de la guitare et il n'était pas du genre à rebrousser chemin devant un artiste en herbe. Il avait besoin de voir qui jouait cette chanson, découvrir le visage de cette personne. Luke avait toujours été attiré par les gens qui aimaient la musique, ceux qui laissaient les notes passer dans leurs veines jusqu'à hanter chaque cellule de leurs corps. Il avait besoin de vivre la musique, de la ressentir et ce morceau qu'il entendait lui donnait la chair de poule. Lui retournait les tripes.

 

Il s'avança à pas de loup, jusqu'à se trouver devant la salle de musique. Il savait qu'il y en avait une parce qu'il l'avait lu dans les options disponibles dans l'établissement mais il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait que ça signifiait qu'il y aurait des élèves musiciens. Il poussa la porte qui était encore entrouverte et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Michael était celui qui jouait avec autant de passion et d'émotion.

 

La musique s'interrompit au bout de plusieurs minutes puis la voix de Michael résonna.

 

«  **J'ai pas le droit d'être là ?**  », questionna-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Luke. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer son c?ur. Calum avait tort ! Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite à plusieurs reprises avant de se reprendre.

 

«  **Pas de soucis, tu as le droit de venir si tu le veux, Michael.**  », répondit-il. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Ce piercing à l'arcade lui allait vraiment bien. Luke se mordit la langue pour ne pas le dire à voix haute.

 

«  **Vous connaissez mon prénom ?!**  », s'exclama Michael, ses mains toujours positionnées sur la guitare comme s'il allait reprendre sa mélodie d'une seconde à l'autre. Luke se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 

«  **C'est mon travail de connaître vos prénoms.**  », l'informa Luke. Il ne précisa pas qu'il ne connaissait aucun autre prénom, ni parmi les élèves ni parmi les professeurs. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom du proviseur adjoint qui l'avait reçu pour un entretient deux semaines auparavant. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Michael hocha la tête puis se concentra de nouveau sur ses notes. Luke se réfugia dans le bureau des surveillants jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Aujourd'hui il avait deux heures de libres. Il rejoignit Calum qui était assis à son ordinateur dans la boutique, apparemment aucun rendez-vous prévu pour le moment. Luke ferma la porte vitrée et s'appuya contre elle.

 

«  **Il joue de la guitare.**  », annonça-t-il, sans préciser de qui il était en train de parler. L'éclat de sournoiserie dans le regard de son meilleur ami lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Calum avait compris.

 

«  **Oh, tu veux dire le garçon sur lequel tu n'as pas de crush. Celui qui ne te fait pas rougir à la simple mention de son prénom. Celui qui est dans ton lycée et que tu aimerais tellement avoir ailleurs que là-bas. Je me trompe ?**  », demanda Calum, narquois et Luke lui adressa un doigt d'honneur. Il détestait Calum quand il était comme ça. Il grogna avant de prendre place sur le canapé réservé aux clients. Luke s'y allongea de tout son long en fermant les yeux.

 

«  **Okay. Très bien. J'ai un crush sur lui....**  », il s'interrompit quelques secondes. «   **Et, putain, il joue de la guitare !**  », répéta-t-il, au cas où Calum n'aurait pas saisi l'information la première fois. Le rire de son meilleur ami lui arriva aux oreilles dans la seconde qui suivit.

 

«  **Tout pour te plaire. Littéralement.**  », dit Calum. Luke grogna encore une fois.

 

«  **Merci, Capitaine Perspicace. Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour s'en rendre compte.**  », railla Luke avec humeur. Il était en train de comprendre qu'il avait un véritable coup de coeur pour un élève qui ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'une seule fois. Il était dans la merde.

 

«  **T'es dans la merde.**  », rit Calum. Luke lui lança un magasine à la tête.

 

«  **Je te déteste.**  », cracha-t-il en se tournant pour enfouir son visage dans le canapé, espérant s' étouffer assez longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits.

 

«  **Ouep. Et tu as un crush sur Michael !**  », conclut Calum en mettant la playlist en route, remplissant la pièce d'accords de guitares et de voix apaisantes. Luke allait devoir trouver une solution avant que cette histoire ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

 

**[...]**

 

Dean ouvrit la porte du bureau des surveillants en grandes pompes, s'avançant comme si le monde entier attendait son arrivée ; Luke était affirmatif : ce n'était pas le cas. Lui en tout cas n'attendait pas Dean. Ni personne d'autre. Il avait réussi à rester dans le bureau toute la matinée pour gérer les absences, les retards et les oublis. Il n'avait pas mis le nez ni dans les couloirs, ni dehors et encore moins dans les dortoirs. Très mauvaise idée de croiser Michael au réveil. De croiser Michael tout court.

Ils en avait parlé la veille au soir avec Calum et Ashton. Luke n'avait pas su expliquer ce qu'il se passait parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de le comprendre lui-même. Il avait déjà rencontré des garçons qui lui plaisaient, certains qui avaient été quasiment son idéal. Mais jamais son c?ur ne s'était emballé aussi rapidement. Il avait toujours une voix dans le fond de son esprit qui lui répétait qu'il fallait ralentir, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'emballer pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait toujours été là sauf que dernièrement elle se faisait de plus en plus timide et Luke avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher ainsi à un élève dont il ne connaissait absolument rien mis à part son prénom et son âge. Et le fait qu'il jouait de la guitare. Ça ne pouvait pas être suffisant.

 

«  **Tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera.**  », avait soufflé Ashton en lui caressant l'épaule avec bienveillance. Son sourire était sincère aussi, creusant deux fossettes profondes dans ses joues ce qui fit rougir Calum qui tenta de le cacher en allant se chercher une bière. Ces deux là se connaissaient depuis deux ans maintenant et Calum avait un faible pour Ashton depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard noisette.

 

«  **Non, mais c'est tout vu. Il ne se passera rien du tout ! Rien. Absolument rien. C'est un élève et je suis surveillant. C'est simplement une faiblesse passagère.**  », s'était écrié Luke. Calum et Ashton avaient acquiescé sans grande conviction pourtant personne n'avait rien ajouté sur le sujet.

 

Ce qui fait que Luke avait délégué ses responsabilités à Dean. Ce dernier s'assit au bureau principal en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

 

«  **J'ai discuté avec Alyse ce matin.**  », commença-t-il et Luke contracta sa mâchoire. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Absolument pas si on considérait ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. «  **On va avoir besoin de parler avec toi pour les horaires et savoir qui va gérer les dortoirs. Je ne peux pas faire toutes les nuits plus la journée et Alyse refuse de surveiller les garçons. Un nouveau surveillant doit arriver la semaine prochaine mais il me semble que c'est une femme. Donc c'est entre toi et moi.**  », expliqua Dean avec aisance. S'il n'était pas aussi sur la défensive envers Luke ils pourraient probablement être amis. Luke se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait absolument pas gérer les internes. Il ne pouvait faire le tour des chambres pour surveiller que les élèves étaient bien dans leurs lits et risquer de croiser Michael en sous-vêtements. Mauvaise idée ! Le coeur de Luke s'emballa immédiatement à cette idée et il tenta de se calmer en respirant de façon mesurée. «  **Donc ou on arrive à se mettre d'accord ou on tire au sort. On peut faire une semaine sur deux ou un jour sur deux, comme tu préfères.**  », conclut Dean, son regard ancré à celui de Luke, dans l'expectative d'une réponse.

 

«  **Si on gère les dortoirs, on fait la journée aussi ?**  », demanda Luke. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper. Dean lui sourit.

 

«  **Non. Si tu es de corvée d'internat tu arrives en fin de journée. Tu gères l'étude du soir, le repas et le coucher. Tu as une chambre dans l'internat, au bout du couloir. Tu peux dormir à condition de ne pas avoir le sommeil trop lourd : il faut entendre tout ce qu'il se passe là-dedans. Tu as aussi accès aux douches si tu veux. Enfin pas celle des élèves, hein, tu as une petite douche dans ta chambre. Le lendemain tu gères le petit-déjeuner et tu fermes l'internat à clé avant de partir. C'est pas vraiment compliqué. C'est juste que je ne tiens pas à faire ça toute l'année. Surtout qu'Alyse m'a dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'un de nous deux dans la journée. Je ne peux pas faire la nuit et la journée.**  », expliqua Dean et Luke hocha la tête. Il avait raison. Et Luke était dans une merde infinie.

 

«  **Okay. Comme ça t'arrange. Une semaine sur deux ou un jour sur deux. Comme tu préfères, Dean.**  », répondit Luke. Il imaginait déjà les rires de Calum quand il lui raconterait ça ce soir. À midi Luke avait géré le self durant tout le service sans jamais apercevoir Michael. Il en était soulagé tout en étant inquiet au fond de lui. Il se souvenait des trois garçons qui s'étaient moqué de Michael après avoir déchiré ses photos de famille. Luke n'avait pas pu rejoindre Calum ce midi-là, trop occupé avec ses horaires et puis son meilleure ami déjeunait avec Ashton et Luke refusait de tenir la chandelle même s'il aimait énormément ses deux amis. Il était temps qu'il se passe quelque chose parce que la tension sexuelle entre eux était insoutenable.

 

Alyse le rejoignit dans le hall au moment où il allait pousser la porte du bureau des surveillants.

 

«  **Je m'occupe de la permanence cet après-midi, aurais-tu l'amabilité de faire un tour des couloirs ? Dean est parti vu qu'il sera à l'internat ce soir donc c'est toi et moi maintenant.**  », annonça-t-elle et Luke n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un constat ou d'une menace. Il haussa les épaules et entreprit de parcourir les couloirs et de récupérer les billets d'absence par la même occasion. Il s'arrêta devant la salle de musique. Il sentit les papillons de son estomac se réveiller. Il n'y avait personne mais les images de Michael à sa guitare étaient bien présentes derrière ses paupières.

La curiosité fut plus grande que l'éthique du travail alors il entra dans la pièce. Il y avait quelques chaises, un piano et des pupitres. Au mur, tout au fond, il y avait une guitare suspendue. Luke supposa qu'elle était là pour les élèves et il s'autorisa à la prendre dans sa main. Il s'assit sur le bord du tabouret de piano et fit glisser ses doigts sur les cordes. Sa propre guitare lui manquait. Il avait joué samedi soir devant une petite centaine de personnes. Il avait adoré les voix qui s'étaient mêlées à la sienne, les applaudissements. Il aimait monter sur scène et jouer sa musique. Il gratta un accord quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Il se leva précipitamment, imaginant déjà se faire décapiter par Alyse. C'était un jeune professeur qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 

«  **Tu es doué.**  », dit-il et Luke haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'il pouvait vivre de son talent mais il n'était pas sûr que doué soit l'adjectif qu'il méritait. Il reposa la guitare à sa place en s'avançant vers la porte en récupérant le tas de billets d'absence qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise. Le professeur lui tendit la main. «  **Yvan. Je suis professeur d'anglais.**  », se présenta-t-il. Luke lui serra la main en souriant.

 

«  **Luke. Je suis surveillant.**  », dit-il. Yvan le regarda curieusement en souriant.

 

«  **Luke Hemmings, je sais. Tout le monde ne fait que parler de toi dans mes classes. Tu es le jeune chanteur, non ? Tu as joué au bar du centre-ville samedi, non ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce professeur était le premier à lui adresser la parole gentiment sans lui demander de faire quelque chose pour lui. Luke hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait aussi prendre la parole.

 

«  **Ouais. J'ai joué samedi.**  », acquiesça-t-il rapidement. Yvan plissa les lèvres en signe de respect, de petites rides se formant dans le coin de ses yeux quand il sourit. Luke décida qu'il aimait bien cet homme. Avec son veston et son pantalon cintré il semblait sortir d'une vieille série télévisée.

 

«  **Je suis passé. J'ai beaucoup aimé. Désolé, je dois filer, je suis en retard. Mais on se voit bientôt ?**  », proposa-t-il, faisant sonner sa phrase comme une question. Luke sourit en confirmant. Ils se reverraient sûrement rapidement.

 

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents. Luke osa même dire au-revoir à Alyse en quittant le bureau. Elle le regarda sans rien dire avant de simplement agiter la main. Luke hésita entre rentrer chez lui et rejoindre Calum. Il savait que même s'il rentrait chez lui il serait obligé de parler de Michael à un moment ou un autre parce que son meilleur ami ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Il poussa la porte vitrée de la boutique en soupirant. Il déposa son sac à dos derrière le comptoir et partit se servir un café dans la salle de repos. Il était en train d'ajouter un sucre à sa boisson fumante quand il manqua de lâcher sa tasse. Il la posa rapidement sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers la porte aussi vite que possible sans se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pieds. Il aperçut uniquement l'arrière du crâne de Michael quand ce dernier quitta la boutique. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer au moment où Calum se tourna vers lui avec les mains sur les hanches.

 

«  **Tu as un vrai radar, ma parole. Espèce de pervers. Tu seras heureux de savoir que son piercing à la langue cicatrise bien et que sa langue est dégonflée.**  », confia Calum d'un ton moqueur. En temps normal Luke l'aurait envoyé se faire voir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il allait devoir surveiller les dortoirs pour garçons.

 

«  **Crache !**  », lança Calum, le nez plongé dans son agenda. Il connaissait Luke par c?ur et n'avait pas besoin de contact visuel avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

 

«  **Je vais devoir surveiller les dortoirs une semaine sur deux.**  », expliqua Luke sans préciser que Michael était un des élèves qu'il devrait encadrer. Calum émit un son en signe d'attention. Il fit aussi comprendre à Luke qu'il attendait la suite de sa confession. Luke grogna, il détestait vraiment Calum dans ces moments là. C'était faux mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. «  **Michael est interne au lycée.**  », ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix, espérant que son ami n'entendrait pas.

Un rire tonitruant lui fit comprendre qu'il avait tout entendu. Calum avait sa tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés, son dos remuant au rythme de ses rires. Luke lui lança un présentoir sur le crâne par vengeance. Son meilleur ami devait le soutenir et non pas rire de lui ! Il n'avait pas lu le manuel ou quoi ?!

«  **Putain, mais ta gueule !**  », râla Luke. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Si Calum ne se calmait pas immédiatement... il allait lui faire mal. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de trucs ?!**  », s'exclama Calum une fois qu'il eut repris son sérieux. Luke haussa les épaules et ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Calum sortit un dessin d'une pochette. « Ton tatouage est prêt si ça te dit de passer sous mon aiguille ce soir. », proposa le jeune homme en tendant le dessin finalisé de l'esquisse que Luke lui avait donnée. C'était une horloge, un peu vieillie. Luke caressa le dessin du bout de son index.

 

«  **Ouais.**  », dit-il. Il suivit Calum et se laissa tatouer sans sourciller. Il était habitué maintenant. Le tatouage continuait celui de son avant-bras, couvrant la dernière parcelle de peau disponible au-dessus de sa main. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais firent bien attention de ne mentionner ni Michael ni Ashton. Luke dut se mordre la langue plusieurs fois pour ne pas demander comment s'était passé le déjeuner entre ses deux amis. Si Calum voulait en parler, il le ferait en temps et en heure.

 

Luke était en train d'admirer sa nouvelle addition quand la voix timide de son meilleur ami attira son attention.

 

«  **J'ai embrassé Ash ce midi.**  », avoua Calum. Il ne semblait pas heureux et Luke sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

«  **Et ?**  », demanda-t-il. Calum haussa les épaules et Luke se glissa à ses côtés, passant son bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui.

 

«  **Rien. Il est juste parti. Je crois que j'ai merdé.**  ».

 

Luke eut un petit rire sans joie.

 

«  **On est deux loosers. Toi tu embrasses ton meilleur ami et moi j'ai un crush sur un de mes élèves. On est dans la merde mon pote !**  », affirma-t-il. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la faim ne se fasse sentir.

 

**[...]**

 

La semaine se passa sans incidents. Luke ne peut s'empêcher de penser que d'ici quelques jours il allait devoir surveiller les dortoirs et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette idée. C'était terrorisant autant que c'était grisant. Ashton n'avait pas répondu à aucun de leurs appels des derniers jours. Luke et Calum étaient assis derrière le comptoir de la boutique. Luke griffonnait des paroles et des idées de tatouages tandis que Calum finalisait un dessin pour son rendez-vous du lundi. La musique remplissait la pièce quand ils n'avaient rien à dire. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, leur faisant relever la tête à tous les deux. Ashton se tenait dans l'embrasure, les mains sur les hanches et les joues rouges.

 

«  **Je vais aller me faire un café.**  », annonça Luke alors qu'il avait une tasse pleine juste devant lui. Il attrapa son cahier et son stylo et se réfugia dans la salle de repos. Il aurait pu aller dans le studio de piercings mais il n'aurait pas entendu la conversation de ses deux amis – et il voulait savoir ! Il les supportait depuis deux ans, il avait le droit de savoir.

 

«  **Tu n'es qu'un gros con !**  », s'exclama Ashton et Luke s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Peut-être qu'il devrait séparer ses amis s'ils en venaient aux mains. «  **Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?! M'ignorer durant deux ans et m'embrasser quand tu le décides ?! Non ! Je suis pas d'accord. Pendant deux ans tu as agi avec moi comme si j'étais uniquement ton pote et là tu te réveilles et tu te dis ' Oh tiens, si je l'embrassais pour rire ?!'. Sale con !**  », s'écria Ashton en tapant du plat de la main sur la surface du comptoir. Luke ne pouvait pas voir Calum mais il l'imaginait très bien la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

 

«  **Mais, je.... C'était pas pour....**  », commença Calum mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, interrompu par Ashton qui continua son monologue.

 

«  **Tu crois que je suis à ta disposition ? Tu fais comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi pendant des** **_années_ ** **, et là tout change. Tu crois que je me sens comment moi, hein ?! Je croyais que... Je croyais que j'avais aucune chance....**  », continua le blond, balbutiant et butant sur ses mots.

 

«  **Embrasse-le, bordel !**  », cria Luke de la salle de repos et Calum dut lui obéir si les paroles étouffées qu'il entendait était un indice. Il écouta attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement assourdi ne lui parvienne. «  Heu, doucement. Je suis toujours là et je ne veux pas voir vos queues en action, merci bien ! », railla-t-il. Il se replongea dans ses dessins. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce adjacente.

 

«  **Je suis à toi tout de suite, tu peux m'attendre dans la petite salle.**  », entendit-il Calum et il retint de justesse un haut le c?ur. Il déposa son stylo sur son cahier avant de s'étirer le dos. Il était assis les jambes croisées devant le canapé. Il aurait pu s'asseoir dans le sofa, il est vrai, mais il aimait s'asseoir par terre.

 

«  **Je ne veux pas savoir quand tu seras à lui, merci, Cal !**  », cria-t-il en faisant craquer son cou. Il allait se pencher sur son cahier quand il entendit quelqu'un se râcler la gorge. Il se retourna s'attendant à voir Ashton ou son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'aurait pensé croiser le regard émeraude de Michael. «  **Oh.**  », dit-il. Il n'ajouta rien, plongeant son visage dans ses notes pour ne pas que le jeune homme ne puisse voir ses joues rouges.

 

Michael s'approcha de la cafetière et se prépara une boisson chaude. Luke sentait chaque cellule de son corps réagir à la présence du garçon. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, entendre sa respiration et il n'avait qu'une envie : lui prendre la main. Il était ridicule.

 

«  **Michael, viens qu'on jette un coup d'oeil à ce piercing.**  », Luke entendit Calum prononcer. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui lui lança un sourire sadique et un clin d'oeil. Luke se pencha en avant pour étouffer son cri dans les coussins du canapé. Il aurait dû savoir que Calum avait fait exprès étant donné que les clients attendaient normalement sur le canapé du hall. Il aurait sa vengeance un jour ou l'autre. Il patienta quelques minutes avant de retourner dans le hall récupérer son sac à dos et fuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Au moment où il referma sa main sur la lanière de son sac il entendit Calum l'appeler.

 

«  **Luke ! Viens, j'ai besoin de toi !**  », cria Calum, son ton urgent et sérieux. Luke grogna en reposant son sac et se rendit dans le studio de piercing. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Michael.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit en coin. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

 

«  **Tu peux m'attraper un sachet avec des billes de prothèses ? Michael a perdu la sienne tout à l'heure.**  », expliqua Calum. La vérité était que le meuble avec les prothèses était à portée de main de Calum, juste à côté de Michael et Luke savait très bien à quel jeu son meilleur ami était en train de jouer. Il allait le tuer, sérieusement. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte du meuble docilement.

 

«  **C'est l'ami dont je te parlais. Il travaille dans ton lycée il me semble. Il joue de la guitare et chante aussi. Tu m'as dit que tu jouais aussi, non?**  », demanda Calum et Michael. Luke sentit sa main se crisper sur le sachet de prothèses qu'il tenait et ses joues s'enflammer. Ashton allait devoir l'aider, pas moyen qu'il s'en sorte comme ça !

 

«  **Ouais, je gratte de temps en temps. Je le connais. Il faisait des vidéos sur le net.**  », dit Michael. Sa voix était mélodieuse et rauque. Tout ce qui plaisait à Luke. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sortir son téléphone et l'enregistrer quand il parlait. C'était flippant. Calum mit un léger coup de pied dans la cheville droite de Luke.

 

«  **Tu trouves, LukeyBabe ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke allait le réduire en bouillie. Ce surnom n'était plus ressorti depuis qu'ils avaient atteint la vingtaine. C'était comme ça que Calum l'appelait quand ils étaient plus jeunes, après avoir écouté ' Fever' de A Fine Frenzy, remplaçant le prénom de Juliette par celui de Luke. C'était une blague entre eux.

 

«  **Je te déteste.**  », annonça Luke en déposant la bille nécessaire sur le plateau en acier que Calum utilisait pour déposer les piercings avant de les mettre en place. Il se releva et quitta la pièce aussi rapidement que possible. Il s'appuya au comptoir pour respirer lentement et se calmer. Michael avait vu ses vidéos en ligne. Il l'avait entendu chanter. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Tout allait bien.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sut dans la seconde que ce n'était pas celle de Calum. Il ne savait même pas où était parti Ashton dans l'histoire. Cette main était celle de Michael.

 

«  **Hey, ça va ?**  », demanda le jeune homme, comme Luke l'avait fait deux semaines auparavant. Il hocha la tête.

 

«  **Oui. Désolé. Mon meilleur ami est débile, c'est tout.**  », croassa Luke. Michael lui sourit timidement.

 

«  **C'est parce que je lui parlais de toi qu'il t'a appelé. J'ai demandé si tu étais bien le Luke Hemmings. Je regardais tes vidéos quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est ce qui m'a motivé à apprendre la guitare. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de venir. Je lui ai dit que je n'osais pas te parler.**  », avoua Michael en jouant avec ses propres mains, tordant ses doigts. Son regard était posé sur ses chaussures et Luke aurait voulu lui relever le visage. Croiser ses yeux.

 

«  **Oh.**  », dit Luke. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

 

«  **Sors-toi les doigts, Luke. Dis lui qu'il te plaît aussi !**  », cria Calum. C'était officiel, Luke allait changer de meilleur ami. Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Michael. Luke le regarda sans rien dire.

 

«  **J'y retourne.**  », annonça Michael en indiquant le studio de piercing dans lequel l'attendait Calum. Luke hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales. Michael avait commencé la guitare grâce à lui. Luke attrapa son sac à dos et sortit définitivement du salon. Il rentra chez lui et refusa de décrocher quand Calum l'appela sur son téléphone portable avant d'essayer le téléphone fixe.

 

Il était en plein milieu des 'Chroniques de Riddick' quand sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il avait oublié que Calum avait un double de chez lui. Quelle plaie !

 

«  **Dégage, Cal !**  », aboya Luke sans se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Bien entendu Calum retira ses chaussures et sa veste avant de s'asseoir à côté de Luke. Ils regardèrent le film en silence durant de longues minutes.

 

«  **Je suis toujours ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?**  », questionna Calum avec un sourire audible dans la voix. Luke haussa les épaules. Il n'était plus vraiment en colère contre son ami mais il n'était pas prêt à le lui avouer. «  **Okay.**  », dit Calum. «  **Donc je suppose que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que m'a dit Michael ?**  », demanda-t-il. Luke se tourna vers lui et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

 

«  **Déballe !**  », le rabroua Luke, pressé de savoir ce qui avait été dit.

 

«  **Il n'a rien dit de particulier en fait....**  », commença Calum, levant une main quand Luke ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter. «   **Il m'a simplement donné son numéro de téléphone. Il voulais savoir si je voulais bien te le donner. J'ai dit que je verrais ce que je pourrais faire.**  », expliqua Calum, un air plu que satisfait au visage. Luke s'agenouilla sur le canapé en tendant la main.

 

«  **Donne, donne, donne.**  », supplia-t-il comme un enfant un matin de Noël. Calum croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

«  **Je suis toujours ton meilleur ami ?**  », demanda-t-il sans bouger. Luke acquiesça. Calum sortit un morceau de papier de la poche de son jean et la tendit à Luke. «  **T'es carrément foutu là, mon gars !**  », raille Calum. Luke ne dit rien. Il déposa son visage sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et regarda la fin du film tout en caressant le numéro de téléphone de son index, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

 

**[...]**

 

«  **Et avec Ash alors ?**  », demanda Luke le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. La veille au soir ils s'étaient endormis devant 'Pitch Black' et n'avaient donc pas eu l'occasion d'en parler. Calum leva les yeux de son bol de chocolat chaud dans lequel il trempait des tartines de Nutella. Luke noua ses mains autour de sa tasse de café.

 

«  **On est plus ou moins ensemble, je suppose.**  », répondit Calum, son regard se replongeant dans sa boisson chaude pour ne pas croiser celui de son meilleur ami qui était maintenant fixé sur lui.

 

«  **Tu supposes ?**  », s'étonna Luke. «  **Si je ne me trompe pas tu l'as embrassé hier, non ?**  », questionna-t-il. Il est vrai qu'il n'en avait rien vu mais les sons qui lui étaient parvenus avaient été suffisants pour qu'il devine ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Calum rougit.

 

«  **Je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a embrassé en retour et après Michael est arrivé. J'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'Ash était déjà sorti. Je commence à croire que c'est une habitude. Imagine le jour de notre mariage s'il se barre en plein milieu de la cérémonie...**  », lâcha Calum avant de se rendre compte de l'implication de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il aurait prié et supplié, il savait que Luke ne laisserait pas passez cette chance de le taquiner. Il devait encore se venger de la veille, Calum le savait.

 

«  **Votre mariage, hein ? Et moi je suis foutu ? Wow, y'a plutôt intérêt que je sois ton témon, mon pote, sinon en plus de voir Ashton te barrer je risque de raconter des choses sur toi que tu ne voudrais pas que les gens apprennent. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?!**  », demanda Luke, taquin. Il avait une étincelle de malice au fond des yeux et Calum crut revoir son meilleur ami quand ils faisaient des conneries ensemble. Des années auparavant. Il savait très bien de quoi Luke parlait. Ils avaient dit et fait des choses dont ils n'étaient pas fiers, c'était vrai. Mais maintenant ils étaient adultes, ou en tout cas ils aimaient à le croire.

 

«  **Tu as envoyé un message à Michael ?**  », contra Calum, espérant changer le sujet. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas en parler, c'était simplement qu'il avait tourné la page sur cette version de lui. Ashton en connaissait une bonne partie, mais pas tout. Il n'était pas sûr que le garçon accepterait cette facette de lui sans sourciller et il n'était pas prêt à courir le risque.

 

«  **Change pas de sujet.**  », marmonna Luke en buvant une gorgée de son café. Son téléphone était posé à côté de lui. Calum pensa tendre la main et envoyer un message lui-même mais ne le fit pas. Il tenait à sa vie. Et comment pourrait-il s'expliquer avec Ashton avec un membre en moins ? C'était beaucoup moins glamour tout de suite !

 

«  **Je ne change pas de sujet. Y'a rien à ajouter sur Ash et moi. Quand il y aura du nouveau tu seras le premier au courant. Alors dis-moi, tu as envoyé un message à Michael ?**  », demanda de nouveau Calum, son regard sincère ancré aux yeux timides de son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Okay.**  », souffla Luke, prenant une grande inspiration. «  **J'ai pas osé lui écrire. Il est mineur, Cal.**  », Luke confia son inquiétude et Calum pouvait sentir que c'était une question qui l'embêtait beaucoup. Calum haussa les épaules. Il ne connaissait assez la loi pour pouvoir répondre formellement mais il pouvait faire de son mieux pour aider son ami.

 

«  **Il est émancipé, non ?**  », dit Calum, réfléchissant à haute voix. «  **Si ça l'exempt de plein de choses ça doit aussi l'exempter de détournement de mineurs. Je veux dire, se faire émanciper c'est bien pour que tu sois déclaré comme majeur et apte à prendre tes propres décisions, n'est-ce pas ?**  », demanda Calum. Il se fit la remarque qu'ils devraient peut-être se renseigner sur le sujet. Luke fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une possibilité d'être avec lui de cette façon.**  », conclut Luke. Calum lui lança sa cuillère à la figure.

 

«  **Arrête de dire de la merde. Tu n'étais pas là quand il m'a parlé de toi. J'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait d'une star internationale. Tu aurais dû voir l'éclat dans ses yeux. Il est différent avec moi d'avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tu le paralyses, en fait.**  », expliqua Calum, repassant les scènes de la veille dans sa tête.

 

«  **Bienvenue au club.**  », marmonna Luke.

 

«  **Ouais mais tu as vingt-deux ans, c'est peut-être à toi de prendre les devants, non ? Il t'a donné son numéro, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse de plus ?! Comme tu le dis si bien, il est ton élève. Comment peut-il savoir que tu lui plais étant donné que tu es parti en courant sans le lui dire hier ? Il ne peut pas le deviner, tu sais ? Je sais ce que ça fait de mourir de peur à l'idée de ne pas avoir sa chance, mais si tu ne demandes pas tu n'auras jamais de réponse. Ni positive ni négative.**  », dit Calum avec sérieux. Luke soupira lourdement. Il savait que Calum avait raison mais il ne voyait pas à quoi ça servait de réfléchir à ça alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce que Michael voulait.

 

«  **Envoie-lui un sms, abruti !**  », lâcha Calum en se levant. Il enfila sa veste. «   **Merci pour le petit-déjeuner. Je vais voir Ash.**  », expliqua-t-il avant d'embrasser Luke sur le dessus du crâne. «   **Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.**  », ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement. Luke se retrouva assis dans sa cuisine, sa tasse de café tiède dans les mains et des centaines de doutes tournant dans son esprit. Il attrapa son téléphone et tapa un message plusieurs fois avant de l'envoyer.

 

«  _Salut, c'est Luke. Cal m'a filé ton numéro. Je suis désolé pour hier. Xo_  »

 

Il l'envoya avant de trop y réfléchir et de mettre son téléphone dans le lave-vaisselle pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'âneries. Il nettoya le bol de son meilleur ami et vida sa tasse. Il n'avait plus envie de café. Il n'avait envie que de s'allonger dans son lit, un film sur son ordinateur et sa couette enroulée autour de son corps. Calum allait parler avec Ashton, c'était une bonne chose. Enfin ils allaient se mettre ensemble.

 

«  _Hey. Pas de soucis. Comment tu vas/Comment vous allez ?_  »

 

Luke rit légèrement à la réponse de Michael. Luke mit sur pause sa partie de Fifa pour répondre au message. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait sa première véritable conversation avec Michael à travers un écran.

 

«  _Tutoie-moi. S'il te plaît._  »

 

Luke reprit son jeu parce que la réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter, il ne savait pas quoi demander. Il avait envie de tout comprendre, de tout connaître de Michael mais il n'avait pas envie de passer pour vieux pervers qui passe son temps à poser des questions personnelles. Il se dit qu'il avait tort de penser ça, après tout Michael avait été celui qui avait donné son numéro, n'est-ce pas ?!

 

_« Quand est ton prochain concert ? »_

 

Luke réfléchit rapidement. Il se leva et se prépara un nouveau café.

 

_« Vendredi soir. Je joue dans un autre département. Une heure de route. Tu voudrais venir ? »_

 

Luke tenta de calmer son c?ur, pour ne pas paniquer. Il se dit que si Michael ne voulait rien de lui, alors il le lui dirait.

 

_« Oui. »_

 

Luke sourit. Il pourrait proposer à Michael de l'emmener. Ashton et Calum devaient venir normalement. Il ne serait pas seul durant le temps où Luke serait sur scène. Mais Michael était mineur. Émancipé mais mineur. Il devait vraiment se renseigner sur ce sujet.

 

_« Tu veux que je t'emmène ? »_

 

Il enfouit son visage dans le coussin de son canapé après avoir envoyé le message. Il aurait aimé voir le visage de Michael ou alors avoir Calum à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait appeler ni Calum ni Ashton au risque de les déranger dans leurs affaires. Il avait vraiment besoin qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

 

_« Tu le ferais ? »_

 

Les joues de Luke se teintèrent de rouge, descendant vers le haut de son cou. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait.

 

_« Si tu le veux. »_

 

Luke envoya un sms à Calum, lui demandant de l'appeler dès qu'il serait à même de le faire.

 

_« Je le veux. »_

 

Luke ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

 

Le lundi matin, Luke se trouva devant les grilles à 7 heures du matin pour accueillir les internes. Quand tous les élèves prévus furent présent il les accompagna jusqu'aux dortoirs. Michael se tenait à l'arrière, ne discutant avec personne d'autre. Luke avait envie de lui tenir la main, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il déverrouilla les portes.

 

«  **Vous avez une heure pour ranger vos affaire. Je serais en bas si vous avez besoin.**  », annonça-t-il. Tous les élèves se ruèrent dans leurs chambres ou dans les salles de bain pour y déposer leurs affaires. Luke sentit la présence de Michael avant même que le jeune homme ne le touche. Michael déposa sa main sur le bras nu de Luke, son regard ancré dans le sien avec sérieux.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », souffla Michael. Son visage était fermé, sérieux. Luke se souvint de ce que Calum lui avait dit, que Michale était différent avec Luke. Et Luke se savait être différent d'avec ses amis. Parce que trop de possibilités planaient dans les airs entre eux. Trop de doutes et d'envies.

 

«  **Bonjour, Michael.**  », murmura Luke en retour. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Michael glissa sa main le long du bras de Luke, caressant le dessus de sa main mais Luke s'écarta. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vus ensemble. Michael fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  », demanda le jeune homme. Luke ne savait pas quoi répondre.

 

«  **Tu es un élève, Michael.**  », répondit Luke parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire. C'était l'alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête depuis des semaines, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Michael la première fois. Il y avait une sonnette d'alarme au fond de lui qui le retenait de prendre la main du garçon. Il en mourait d'envie mais ne le pouvait pas. Michael soupira et se recula pour attraper sa valise.

 

«  **Si tu m'avais rencontré en dehors du lycée, il n'y aurait pas eu de soucis, Luke. Le fait que je sois un élève n'est pas un problème. Ne devrait pas l'être. Laisse tomber pour vendredi.**  », conclut-il avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Luke ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Il descendit et attendit dans la cour que le dernier des élèves ne sorte pour aller fermer les dortoirs. Luke jeta un regard vers la porte de la chambre de Michael. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire étant donné que Luke avait aperçu Michael s'éloigner dix minutes auparavant.

 

«  **T'as merdé, mec !**  », s'engueula Luke.

 

À l'heure du déjeuner Luke surveilla le portail d'entrée durant une heure. Michael était sorti manger en ville sans se retourner pour regarder Luke. Ce dernier avait rejoint Calum pour son heure de déjeuner.

 

«  **Je suis débile !**  », annonça-t-il et Calum lui sourit en lui confirmant qu'il avait raison.

 

«  **Je sais. Michael est passé.**  », répondit Calum. Luke s'allongea sur le canapé sur sa droite, son sac abandonné à ses pieds. Luke grogna en déposant son bras sur ses yeux.

 

«  **Tu es son meilleur ami, maintenant ?**  », railla Luke. Calum vint s'asseoir au niveau de ses genoux, déposant sa main sur son ventre.

 

«  **Hey, ne te fous pas en rogne. Je pense qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et tu n'es pas le plus simple à comprendre, je te signale.**  », souffla Calum. Il se pencha et sortit deux sandwiches d'un sac en papier qu'il venait de poser sur ses genoux. Il en tendit un à Luke. Ils mangèrent en silence.

 

«  **Ash et moi sommes ensemble.**  », confia Calum au bout d'un moment. Luke aimait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami parce qu'il ne ressentait jamais le besoin de combler les vides, de combler les silences entre eux. Ils pouvaient simplement vivre en parallèle et être heureux. Luke sourit tendrement en serrant la main de Calum dans la sienne.

 

«  **Je suis heureux pour toi.**  », dit Luke. «  **J'ai peur**  », murmura-t-il, les yeux voilés d'une peur palpable. Calum s'assit au fond du canapé, attirant Luke dans ses bras.

 

«  **De quoi ?**  », demanda Calum.

 

«  **Qu'il me brise le coeur comme tous les autres.**  », souffla Luke. Ils avaient été ensemble à travers beaucoup de choses ensemble. Ils avaient été celui qui avait ramassé l'autre à la petite cuillère. Ils avaient été les témoins des blessures et des peines de c?ur de l'autre. Ils savaient tout ce que l'autre avait traversé, même les choses les plus dures et les plus honteuses. Ils savaient tout de l'autre et Calum comprenait d'où venait cette peur.

 

«  **Luke...**  », commença-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, l'apaisant du mieux qu'il pouvait. «  **Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne pour avoir un crush sur un mineur. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne pour imaginer ton avenir avec une personne plus jeune que toi. Je sais que si jamais ça marche entre vous vous allez au devant de réflexions et d'insultes que vous ne méritez pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es une mauvaise personne. Tes intentions sont pures. Si Michael veut la même chose que toi, alors vas-y. Arrête de refuser le bonheur parce que le monde va encore plus te montrer du doigt. Tu es un punk, emmerde le monde, bébé !**  », murmura Calum. Il sentit les larmes de Luke sur son épaule. Il sentit son tee-shirt se mouiller. Il connaissait les peurs de Luke et il était de son devoir de le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses propres limites.

 

«  **Laisse-le te montrer ce qu'il veut, Luke.**  ». Luke ferma les yeux. Il essuya son visage et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur.

 

«  **Je dois y aller.**  », annonça Luke.

 

Il retourna au lycée et passa la journée à éviter Michael. Il voulait sa chance mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour souffler. Il ne pouvait pas se jeter du haut d'une falaise maintenant. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que voulait Michael. Il rentra chez lui et se fit couler un bain. Une fois dans l'eau chaude il attrapa son téléphone.

 

«  _Si je t'avais rencontré ailleurs qu'au lycée, je t'aurais déjà avoué que tu me plais beaucoup et que je veux apprendre à te connaître. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir vendredi ? Je serais moi-même et tu pourras être toi-même et on se rencontrera pour la première fois dans un environnement différent. On pourrait considérer ça comme notre première rencontre ? Et je te dirais à quel point j'ai besoin de te connaître. D'accord ?_  »

 

Il se coucha et éteignit la lumière au moment où la réponse de Michael arriva.

 

«  _A vendredi, alors._  »

 

**[...]**

 

Alyse arriva en trombe dans le bureau des surveillants, la porte se referma derrière elle automatiquement. Luke haussa un sourcil.

 

«  **Des élèves viennent de se battre dans la cour.**  », expliqua-t-elle, le souffle court, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les joues rouges. Elle devait avoir couru un bon moment ou ne pas être très athlétique.

 

«  **Quelqu'un est blessé ?**  », s'enquérit-il immédiatement. Elle haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je ne crois pas.**  », répondit-elle avant de quitter le bureau dans la même hâte que celle dans laquelle elle était entrée. Luke soupira. Depuis qu'il l'avait remise à sa place la semaine précédente elle ne répondait que lorsqu'elle en sentait la nécessité absolue. C'est-à dire qu'elle l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Luke n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, il aurait simplement préféré qu'ils puissent discuter un minimum durant les heures qu'ils passaient dans le bureau ensemble.

 

Il s'occupa des papiers d'absence quand d'un seul coup une idée le frappa. Il sortit ton téléphone. Il composa le numéro avant même de regarder l'heure qu'il était.

 

«  **Allo ?**  », répondit Michael. Apparemment il n'était pas en cours. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Ç'aurait été un comble que Michael ait des problèmes à cause d'un surveillant de l'établissement.

 

«  **Michael, tout va bien ?**  », demanda rapidement Luke, l'inquiétude prenant le dessus sur la politesse. Il entendit la respiration de l'autre garçon s'entrecouper.

 

«  **Heu... oui. Pourquoi?**  », répondit Michael. Luke pouvait entendre à son ton qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

 

«  **On vient de me dire que des élèves s'étaient battus et.... J'ai eu peur pour toi, je suppose.**  », déclara Luke. Ses joues étaient maintenant légèrement rosies, ses yeux fermés pour ne pas faire face au fait que Calum avait raison. Il était foutu. Michael rit légèrement.

 

«  **Tu supposes ?**  », dit-il d'un ton narquois. «  **A ce soir, Luke. Je suppose.**  », conclut-il avant de raccrocher rapidement, laissant Luke avec un sourire débile aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il cacha dès que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Comme tous les vendredis pour le moment il finissait à 15 heures. L surveilla la permanence des secondes durant deux heures puis partit. Il rejoignit Calum à la boutique pour le prévenir qu'il passerait les chercher tous les trois – Calum, Ashton et Michael – devant la boutique d'ici une heure. Il rentra chez lui en urgence. Il prit sa douche, se changea puis repartit en voiture. Il avait le permis mais ne prenait sa voiture que lorsqu'il se déplaçait pour ses concerts. Il préférait marcher.

Quand il arriva devant la boutique Michael était déjà là. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise bleue et une veste en cuir et Luke sentit son coeur s'emballer. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée sans toucher Michael. Il avait besoin d'être proche de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean puis descendit de voiture. Il s'approcha de Michael doucement, avec hésitation. Quand il se trouva face à lui le jeune homme lui tendit la main.

 

«  **Bonsoir. Je suis Michael.**  », se présenta le jeune homme et Luke haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de se souvenir de leur discussion par sms. Il sourit chaleureusement tout en serrant la main du garçon.

 

«  **Luke. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer.**  », dit-il. Michael sourit et rougit légèrement au moment où Ashton et Calum sortirent de la boutique en se tenant la main. Luke siffla sous le regard interrogateur de Michael.

 

«  **Putain, depuis le temps que j'attendais de voir ça !**  », s'exclama Luke. Il alla jusqu'à applaudir quand il vit le rose aux joues d'Ashton ainsi que les fossettes apparentes. Calum lui adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de serrer la main de Michael.

 

«  **Michael, voici Ashton, mon petit-ami. Ashton, voici Michael, un ami de Luke.**  », Calum fit les présentations, souriant de façon narquoise au regard noir que lui lança Luke.

 

«  **Tout le monde en voiture sinon je vais être à la bourre.**  », s'écria Luke en jetant un regard à sa montre. Calum fit signe à Michael de s'asseoir sur le siège avant tandis qu'il prit place à l'arrière avec Ashton. En soit c'était un choix logique, il voulait être proche de son petit-ami sauf que Luke connaissait son meilleur ami bien mieux que ça et savait qu'il faisait ça pour que Luke soit obligé de discuter avec le garçon.

Il mit le contact rapidement, prenant la route sans ouvrir la bouche. Il avait allumé la radio par automatisme et son c?ur se remplit de joie quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Michael fredonner la plupart des paroles. À l'arrière il pouvait entendre Calum et Ashton murmurer et celui-ci glousser assez régulièrement. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles Luke avait fait une liste mentale de ce dont il aurait besoin ce soir, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Luke se tourna légèrement vers Michael.

 

«  **Tout va bien ?**  », demanda-t-il assez bas pour que Calum ne l'entende pas, même si Luke ne doutait pas du fait que son meilleur ami l'espionnait de près malgré que son attention soit dédiée à Ashton. Michael se tourna vers Luke, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

 

«  **Oui, ça va. Tu n'as pas trop le trac ?**  », posa-t-il la question avec intérêt. Luke pouvait voir dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas uniquement une question de politesse mais que le garçon voulait savoir. Luke se fit la remarque d'arrêter de se référer à lui comme à un garçon. Michael allait avoir dix-huit ans, ce qui faisait de lui un jeune homme et non plus un enfant.

 

«  **Je n'ai plus vraiment le trac. L'adrénaline prend le dessus je pense.**  », répondit Luke avec autant de franchise que possible tout en gardant son regard posé sur la route. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se tourner vers Michael, le regarder, l'admirer quand il lui parlait. Suivre les courbes de ses lèvres à chaque mot prononcé. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées.

 

«  **Je comprends.**  », lâcha Michael avant de détourner son attention vers le paysage. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à la ville dans laquelle Luke devait jouer. Il jouait dans une petite salle, derrière la mairie. Il se gara et attendit que ses amis soient descendus avant de récupérer ses affaires. Michael s'avança et attrapa son sac à dos pour l'aider. Luke lui sourit, reconnaissant. En temps normal Calum était celui qui l'aidait à transporter son matériel, sauf que ce soir il avait d'autres choses à faire. D'après ce que pouvait en voir Luke, ces choses consistaient à embrasser Ashton, appuyés contre la voiture de Luke.

Ce dernier entra dans la salle avec Michael à sa suite. Il se présenta au gérant, installa son micro et régla sa guitare. Il lui restait une petite heure avant que le concert ne commence. Il jouerait une dizaine de chansons. Quand il se tenait sur la scène, son regard planté dans celui de Michael, Luke comprit qu'il allait chanter devant le jeune homme pour la première fois de sa vie. Il savait que Michael avait regardé ses vidéos en ligne, pourtant c'était différent maintenant. Maintenant il pouvait être lui-même face à Michael. Il voulait être aussi honnête que possible.

 

Il descendit de scène et s'approcha de l'autre garçon, se tenant devant lui de façon maladroite sans savoir quoi dire. Michael lui sourit, tendant la main pour la poser sur l'avant-bras de Luke.

 

«  **Respire, Luke.**  », souffla-t-il avec douceur. Luke ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il y avait cette petite voix dans le fond de son esprit qui lui criait de fuir, de protéger son c?ur du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Une voix qui lui souffla de ne pas s'approcher de Michael. De ne pas lui donner la possibilité de le blesser. Il voulait la faire taire et se concentrer uniquement sur les conseils de Calum mais c'était une chose difficile. Il inspira profondément. Son regard était toujours ancré à celui de Michael et il suivit son instinct. Il attrapa la main de Michael et lia leurs doigts. Il attendit que le jeune homme retire sa main de la sienne mais il ne le fit pas. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Luke et lui sourit. Luke s'approcha pour l'embrasser au moment où Calum arriva à leurs côtés.

 

«  **La salle se remplit rapidement, ça va être une bonne soirée. Tu es payé au nombre de personnes présentes ?**  », s'enquérit-il, son bras noué autour de la taille d'Ashton. Aucun d'eux deux ne jeta de regard aux mains liées de Luke et Michael mais Luke savait qu'ils avaient remarqué et qu'il aurait droit à des réflexions dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux de ne pas y avoir droit devant Michael.

 

«  **Oui, je touche un pourcentage sur le bénéfice de la soirée.**  », expliqua Luke. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû passer beaucoup de temps avec Michael parce qu'il devait déjà monter sur scène. Il caressa le dos de la main de Michael avec son pouce avant de détacher leurs mains. Luke monta sur scène et cette fois le trac était présent. Peut-être parce que ce concert avait une importance particulière pour lui.

 

La dernière chanson fut reprise en ch?ur par l'audience et Luke ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui de Michael, sentant leurs âmes se lier d'une certaine façon. Il reposa sa guitare puis descendit de scène. Quelques personnes vinrent le féliciter, lui taper dans le dos ou lui demander un autographe. C'était la partie que Luke n'appréciait pas énormément. Sa timidité prenait le dessus sur l'adrénaline. Quand il fut seul il s'approcha de Michael.

 

«  **Tu étais fantastique.**  », souffla Michael avec révérence et bonne humeur. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

 

«  **Merci.**  », remercia Luke puis l'atmosphère autour d'eux s'épaissit et s'alourdit. Luke sentit son c?ur s'emballer plus que de mesure, ses mains moites. «  **Michael, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup. Et je sais que tu es mineur, et je suis probablement trop vieux pour toi. Je le sais. Mais tu me plais tellement. Je voudrais te connaître mieux, apprendre à te connaître autant que possible. Te laisser me connaître aussi. Je....**  », babilla Luke sans pouvoir se calmer. Il ne parvenait pas à parler lentement, ni même à se taire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Michael sur les siennes.

 

«  **C'est à moi de décider si tu es trop vieux pour moi ou pas, Luke. C'est à moi de prendre la décision de te laisser entrer dans ma vie ou pas. Et je veux te laisser ta chance. Laisse-moi la mienne, s'il te plaît ?**  », supplia Michael en s'approchant, se tenant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres se trouvent en face de celles de Luke. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois : Luke embrassa Michael encore une fois. Délicatement.

 

Ils reprirent la route rapidement après. Personne ne mentionna le baiser même si Luke savait que Calum l'avait vu. Luke se gara devant la boutique et laissa Calum et Ashton descendre avant de se tourner vers Michael.

 

«  **Je te ramène chez toi ?**  », souffla-t-il. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Je vis chez ma tante le weekend. C'est à l'autre bout de la ville.**  », expliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Luke déglutit deux fois avant de s'entendre prendre la parole.

 

«  **Viens à la maison ?**  », proposa-t-il, sa gorge se serrant sous l'émotion que cette requête. Il comprenait que ça puisse être effrayant pour Michael. Que ça puisse être mal vu d'un point de vue extérieur. Michael attrapa sa main.

 

«  **D'accord.**  », répondit-il. Ils reprirent la route en silence. Ils montèrent dans l'appartement et se regardèrent en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce que Michael retire sa veste en cuir et se tienne debout devant Luke, son regard interrogateur. «  **Laisse-moi ma chance.**  », souffla-t-il de nouveau avant d'embrasser la joue de Luke. Ce dernier sourit avec soulagement. Il voulait laisser sa chance au jeune homme.

 

**[...]**

 

Luke s'allongea dans son lit, faisant bien attention à rester du côté qu'il avait clamé comme le sien. Michael était allongé de l'autre côté, son dos faisant face à Luke. Ils avaient discuté brièvement à voix basse dans le salon bien qu'ils auraient pu parler de façon normale étant donné qu'ils étaient seuls. Luke avait admiré Michael dans la lumière tamisée de son salon, l'avait suivi dans la chambre sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait la sensation d'être l'invité dans sa propre maison, d'être l'adolescent tandis que Michael était l'adulte.

Il avait placé des coussins au milieu du lit pour ne pas que Michael ne se sente mal à l'aise. En tout cas c'était ce qu'il s'était répété quand il l'avait fait mais Michael avait rit en s'allongeant. Il semblait si libre dans sa façon d'être, si à l'aise avec son corps, leur relation nouvelle et cette intimité sans précédent. Tout semblait si naturel pour Michael, comme s'il n'avait aucun doute sur leur avenir, sur ce qu'ils étaient à même de construire et c'était une idée déstabilisante pour Luke. Il avait peur de se laisser aller tout en ayant peur de trop se retenir et que Michael n'épuise sa patience à l'attendre. Les coussins entre eux était une barrière physique calquée sur la barrière que Luke tenait de maintenir tout en s'élançant à corps perdu dans cette aventure.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas peur de toi.**  », souffla Michael au bout d'un moment alors que Luke le pensait endormi. Il se tourna, allongé sur le dos, pour ancrer son regard au dos de l'autre garçon qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

 

«  **Non?**  », demanda Luke parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas. Si leurs places avaient été inversées, Luke se serait torturé de questions et de doutes. Tout était tellement incertain entre eux, tellement nouveau. Comment est-ce que Michael pouvait ne pas craindre cette proximité affective et physique qui s'installait entre eux. Même s'ils ne faisaient rien sexuellement, Michael avait accepté de dormir chez un homme qu'il ne connaissait que peu, depuis seulement quelques semaines et dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment les intentions.

 

Michael haussa une épaule tout en gardant la même position.

 

«  **Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?**  », répondit le jeune homme, sa voix sûre et sereine. Luke ferma les yeux tout en s'allongeant confortablement sur le dos, ses yeux ancrés au plafond qu'il ne pouvait que deviner dans la quasi obscurité de la pièce.

 

«  **Tellement de choses, Michael. Je ne suis pas aussi bien que ce qu'il y paraît, tu sais.**  », confia Luke, hésitant à parler de son passé. Il voulait le confier à Michael tout en ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Michael émit un petit rire étouffé.

 

«  **Tu es un punk, je ne suis pas persuadé que qui que ce soit ait déjà pensé que tu étais un enfant de choeur. Tu ne connais pas mon passé non plus, Luke. Il pourrait être encore plus noir que le tien mais parce que j'ai dix-sept ans tu te dis que ce n'est pas grave. Que ça ne peut pas être assez grave pour t'éloigner de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être le cas dans l'autre sens ? Tout simplement parce que tu es plus âgé et que tu es sensé être un adulte ? C'est de la merde, Luke, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**  », s'exclama Michael sans jamais se tourner vers Luke. Ce dernier trouvait ça frustrant tout en se sentant soulagé de ne pas devoir affronter le regard du jeune homme. Il perdait toujours ses moyens quand il plongeait dans les yeux émeraudes de Michael.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Michael se tourna pour faire face à Luke sans déplacer les coussins, les laissant entre leurs deux corps.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu as peur ?**  », souffla Michael à son tour. Luke s'allongea sur son côté gauche pour finalement lui faire face. Il ferma les yeux deux secondes en inspirant profondément.

 

«  **Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire, dire ou finir par ressentir.**  », murmura Luke en réponse. Ils ne dirent rien par la suite, s'observant autant qu'ils le pouvaient avec le manque de luminosité de la pièce. Michael tendit la main et attrapa celle de l'autre jeune homme. Ils lièrent leurs doigts, au dessus des coussins, s'endormant lentement au rythme de la respiration de l'autre.

 

Ce fut la voix de Calum qui réveilla Luke plusieurs heures plus tard. Il faisait apparemment jour ce qui était une bonne chose. Luke avait l'habitude de dormir avec la porte de sa chambre ouverte et Calum avait pris celle de commencer à lui parler avant même d'être dans la pièce en question. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir que Michael était là, allongé dans le lit de Luke, encore endormi. Luke savait ce qu'il allait avoir le droit d'entendre comme taquineries dans les semaines à venir.

 

«  **Je l'ai embrassé et les choses se sont faites naturellement. Je t'avoue que j'étais mort de peur, tu me connais. Je le connais depuis deux ans et c'est nouveau pour moi. On avance vers un terrain qui m'est inconnu.**  », entendit Luke. Calum continuait de parler comme s'ils étaient seuls. Michael fronça le nez puis ouvrit les yeux, les plantant dans ceux de Luke. Il lui sourit doucement et Luke sentit ses joues se colorer.

 

«  **Hey.**  », murmura le jeune homme dont les cheveux couvrait maintenant son front. Sa mèche si travaillé en temps normal avait souffert durant son sommeil. Luke s'approcha, hésitant. Il avait besoin d'embrasser Michael, besoin de savoir que leur soirée n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination. Que tout était aussi réel qu'il en avait l'impression.

 

«  **J'ai longuement hésité. Il me regardait comme s'il attendait de moi toutes les réponses du monde. Je ne les ai pas. Ne les ai jamais eues.**  », continuait de raconter Calum. Luke supposait qu'il se préparait un café avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Michael fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **C'est Calum.**  », expliqua Luke, un sourire en coin aux lèvres devant ce qu'il interprétait de la jalousie de la part du jeune homme. «   **Il a la clé de l'appartement. Et apparemment il est venu me raconter ses ébats sexuels.**  », continua Luke, les sourcils froncés à l'image mentale qui venait de lui apparaître. Michael hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait. Ils se regardèrent doucement, laissant la tension palpable entre eux se déposer dans leurs c?urs. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'ils étaient prêts à saisir. Luke se pencha et embrassa Michael du bout des lèvres, simplement pour sentir leur douceur et leur forme sous les siennes.

 

«  **Et il m'a sourit, et j'ai tout oublié. J'avais simplement besoin d'être proche de lui, de le laisser être aussi proche de moi qu'il était physiquement possible. Tout s'est évanoui autour de nous : nos doutes, nos peurs, nos hésitations. Je l'ai embrassé et tout s'est fait naturellement. J'ai... Oh.**  », s'exclama Calum en entrant dans la chambre. Luke et Michael étaient allongés, l'un contre l'autre. Luke repoussait avec tendresse et patience les mèches qui retombaient inlassablement dans les yeux de Michael. Ils étaient habillés et ne se touchaient pas vraiment et pourtant Calum eut la sensation de s’immiscer dans une scène trop intime pour qu'il y ait sa place. Luke détourna le regard de Michael pour croiser celui de Calum.

 

«  **Bonjour, Cal.**  », le salua-t-il, tapotant le lit pour indiquer à son meilleur ami qu'il pouvait s'y asseoir. Calum hésita, ne sachant plus trop sur quel pied danser. Il alla s'asseoir quand même. Il avait besoin de son ami, avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là pour lui même dans le bonheur. Quand il fut sur le lit, Luke l'attira dans ses bras. Calum se plaça dans son dos, ses bras autour de la taille de Luke. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis leur enfance. Ils s'installaient en cuillères et parlaient durant des heures. Michael les regarda faire sans rien dire, sa main toujours dans celle de Luke.

 

«  **Je suis heureux pour toi.**  », souffla Luke à l'attention de Calum. Ce dernier sourit dans le dos de son ami, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

 

«  **Merci. C'était....**  », il hésita à continuer à cause de la présence de Michael. Mais, après tout, il avait déjà presque tout dit sans savoir qu'il était là, autant continuer. «   **Magique. J'ai pas d'autre mots.**  », continua-t-il. Ils restèrent au lit durant une dizaine de minutes, bavardant de tout et de rien avant de se lever pour déjeuner. Le café de Calum était maintenant froid alors il réclama un chocolat chaud. Ils mangèrent au son de la radio que Michael avait demandé à allumer. Luke était assis à côté de Michael, leurs cuisses se touchant subtilement de temps en temps. Calum les regardait comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passait – et il le savait.

 

«  **Je vais y aller, Ash m'attend. Bonne journée.**  », annonça Calum, laissant tout en plan. Il referma la porte d'entrée rapidement, se précipitant à l'extérieur. Luke ne l'avait pas vu mais il supposait que son ami avait reçu un sms de la part de son petit-ami pour partir aussi subitement comme si le monde allait prendre fin. Luke se releva, nettoyant sa tasse. Ils étaient tous les deux en tee-shirt et boxer et à aucun moment ça ne les avait déranger. Cette intimité leur venait naturellement, comme si elle avait toujours été sous-jacente. Michael se leva à son tour, attrapa la main de Luke et haussa un sourcil en une question muette. Luke ne comprenait pas.

 

«  **Danse avec moi ?**  », souffla Michael et à cet instant Luke se rendit compte que la chanson qui passait était une balade parfaite pour un slow. Il sourit sincèrement et s'avança, glissant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Michael, lui, noua ses bras autour de son cou et déposa sa joue sur le torse de Luke. Ils dansèrent lentement, au rythme serein des notes et de la voix qui les emmitouflait dans une bulle de tendresse. Ils étaient exactement là où ils voulaient être. Quand la chanson prit fin, Michael fit glisser ses lèvres sur celles de Luke, pas vraiment comme un baiser mais pas non plus comme une caresse. C'était un mélange des deux. Luke garda les yeux fermés.

 

«  **Je peux aller prendre une douche ?**  », demanda Michael dans un murmure, ses bras toujours accroché à la nuque de Luke. Il sourit et acquiesça en silence. Il regarda Michael s'éloigner avant de rejoindre le salon. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, sa tête rejetée en arrière pour fixer le plafond. Tout allait si vite. Il avait envie de ralentir, d'appuyer sur les freins tout en se réjouissant de la tournure que prenaient les choses avec Michael. Il ressentait tellement d'amitié et de désir pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas de nom pour ce sentiment mais il le ressentait pleinement. Il sursauta en entendant les pieds de Michael sur le sol. Il releva la tête. Michael portait les mêmes vêtements qu'auparavant, laissant Luke confus.

 

«  **J'ai changé d'avis.**  », avoua Michael. Il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir à califourchon sur Luke. Ce dernier déposa ses mains sur les hanches pleines du garçon, le regard lourd de l'anticipation qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il pouvait lire le même désir dans les iris de Michael et il le voulait. Il le voulait tellement. « Embrasse-moi, Luke. Embrase-moi. », supplia Michael en collant ses lèvres au menton de Luke. Il embrassa la partie de peau sous sa lèvre inférieure avant de remonter pour que leurs bouches se frôlent. Luke glissa ses mains dans le bas du dos du jeune homme, l'attirant vers lui, collant leurs sexes éveillés.

 

«  **Michael, qu'est-ce que tu fais?**  », Luke eut l'esprit de demander avant de perdre totalement pied. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, frottant son sexe contre celui de Michael avec passion et ardeur. Il allait lâcher prise, il le sentait et d'après ce qu'il voyait Michael était dans le même état que lui. Ils brûlaient l'un pour l'autre.

 

«  **Je comprends ce qu'à dit Calum tout à l'heure.**  », dit Michael et Luke fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils parlaient de son meilleur ami maintenant. «  **Quand il a dit qu'il avait besoin qu'Ashton soit aussi proche de lui que possible. Physiquement parlant. J'ai besoin que tu sois proche de moi, Luke. J'ai besoin de sentir ce qu'il y a entre nous autrement que par des mots. J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.**  », expliquant Michael sans aucune pudeur, son regard ancré à celui de Luke sans jamais se détourner. Il n'avait pas honte. Il voulait la même chose que Luke. Ce dernier gémit dans le fond de sa gorge, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand il déglutit. Il passa ses mains sous le boxer de Michael, le baissant sur ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrive à mi-cuisses. Le jeune homme se leva pour retirer le peu de vêtements qu'il portait, laissant l'occasion à Luke de faire la même chose. Ils restèrent à s'observer nus pour la première fois, leurs respirations lourdes et bruyantes se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce. Leur désir était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Luke tendit la main, ses doigts cherchant à caresser la peau de Michael qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre pour le moment. Le jeune homme fit un pas, puis un deuxième jusqu'à ce que le pouce de Luke ne s'enfonce dans le creux de sa hanche, se déplaçant pour caresser son aine. La main droite de Michael, elle, découvrait les muscles du bras de Luke, remontant vers son épaule jusqu'à se diriger vers le haut de son dos. Il passa une cuisse sur le côté du bassin de Luke avant d'y placer la deuxième, se tenant sur ses genoux. Il était proche de Luke mais moins qu'avant. Leurs corps ne se touchaient qu'au niveau de leurs mains. Il se pencha pour embrasser l'homme. Leurs bouches ne se lâchèrent plus par la suite, se dévorant avec autant de passion et d'ardeur qu'il était possible.

 

«  **Michael**  », gémit Luke quand celui-ci s'assit enfin sur ses cuisses, laissant ses fesses reposer sur son bassin, leurs sexes alignés et se caressant. Michael enfouit son visage dans le cou de Luke qu'il entreprit d'embrasser et de marquer de ses dents. La pièce se réchauffait à une vitesse folle. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et faisaient écho dans les oreilles de l'autre, nourrissant le feu qui s'animait dans leurs ventres. Michael laissa ses hanches se balancer d'avant en arrière, créant un nouveau contact entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et comment ils le voulaient.

 

«  **Aime-moi**  », supplia Michael. Luke ferma les yeux rapidement avant de les ouvrir pour croiser le regard embrasé du garçon. Ils devaient se lever pour aller chercher du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Et peut-être même se mettre dans le lit mais Luke ne parvenait pas à faire fonctionner ses jambes. Il ne pouvait que caresser la peau pâle de Michael avec respect et admiration.

 

«  **Il nous faut....**  », commença-t-il au moment où Michael se penchant sur le côté du fauteuil pour lui tendre une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif qu'il avait dû prendre dans sa chambre. Luke rit légèrement.

 

«  **Espèce de fouine !**  », s'exclama-t-il avec tendresse avant de caresser l'arrière des cuisses de Michael, le remontant sur lui, leurs sexes s'écrasant maintenant l'un contre l'autre. Il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant et les fit courir sur l'anus de Michael. Le garçon lança sa tête en arrière, un gémissement lui échappant. Luke ancra sa bouche à la peau maintenant exposée et l'embrassa tout en le préparant. Ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps ou même du bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade dans leurs veines et dans leurs oreilles.

 

«  **Ca suffit.**  », émit Michael dans un mélange entre un gémissement et un grognement. Luke acquiesça.

 

«  **Tu veux aller dans la chambre ?**  », demanda-t-il poliment. Il ne voulait pas que Michael soit inconfortable. Michael secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement avant d'embrasser Luke, leurs langues se caressant sans cérémonie.

 

«  **Ici, Luke. Ici et maintenant.**  », fut la seule réponse qu'il offrit à celui qu'il espérait pouvoir appeler son petit-ami. Luke hocha la tête avant d'attraper son sexe recouvert du préservatif pour le pousser en Michael. Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de Michael tandis que ce dernier les accrochait à sa nuque. Chaque partie de leurs corps était en contact, aucun espace entre leurs peaux. Michael enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Luke et celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le torse du garçon en faisant le premier mouvement de bassin. Ils s'étranglèrent avec le même gémissement. Leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés, en rythme et emplit de désir. Ils avaient chaud, ils avaient mal aux cuisses mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact, de cette chaleur qu'ils partageait. Ils émettaient tous les deux de petits cris teintés de gémissements. Luke recula son visage quand il sentit l'orgasme pointer le bout de son nez. Il releva la tête de Michael croisant son regard. Il avait les paupières entrouvertes et sa bouche était rougie des morsures qu'il lui infligeait et Luke le trouva magnifique. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Michael, les repoussant en arrière pour ensuite caresser ses joues. Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs orgasmes les frappent finalement. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'autre, partageant la dernière vague d'adrénaline. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et il était trop tard pour reculer dorénavant.

 

**[...]**

 

Michael resta le weekend entier avec Luke, sans expliquer pourquoi ni même sa situation. Luke fronça les sourcils une seconde, se demandant pourquoi un jeune homme de dix-sept ans ne devait rendre compte à personne. Il savait qu'il était émancipé pourtant il n'imaginait que difficilement que personne ne s'occupe du garçon. Il savait à quel point sa propre mère avait eu du mal à le laisser partir à l'université quand il avait décidé de partir. Il se souvenait de son inquiétude quand il avait laissé tomber les cours. Du soucis lisible sur son visage quand il avait parlé de ne vivre que de sa musique. Du soutien de ses frères quand il avait mis ses vidéos en ligne et de la fierté de son père quand il avait eu les premiers retours positifs.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'appelait Michael, totalement terrorisé, parce qu'il n'était pas rentré la veille au soir et qu'il n'avait pas non plus prévenu d'après ce que Luke avait pu en voir ? Le lundi la question fatidique se posa : comment allaient-ils faire au lycée ? Comment allaient-il faire tout court ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de sexuel de plus. Ils s'étaient embrassé, s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ç'avait été suffisant. Sauf que maintenant ils retournaient dans le monde réel et le monde réel avait un avis sur tout et tout le monde.

 

«  **Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**  », proposa Luke quand il fut sur le point de partir. Michael lui avait emprunté des vêtements étant donné qu'il n'avait pas emporté d'affaires de rechange. Luke avait du mal à croire que Michael se tenait bien devant lui avec son jean et son tee-shirt de Metallica sur le dos. Il était irrésistible et si Luke n'avait pas dû être présent pour la première heure de permanence, il se serait fait un plaisir de retirer tout ce que Michael avait sur le dos.

 

«  **Non, merci. Je dois passer à l'internat.**  », répondit Michael. C'était un détail que Luke avait oublié : l'internat. Cette semaine il gérait les dortoirs. Il s'approcha de Michael et l'accula contre le mur, le coinçant contre son torse. « Je peux t'aider ? », demanda Michael en haussant son sourcil percé. Luke rit. Il était heureux avec Michael. Il glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Michael, caressant la peau de ses hanches.

 

«  **Tu sais quoi ? J'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi.**  », souffla Luke, un sourire narquois aux lèvres que Michael lui rendit dans la même mesure.

 

«  **Ah oui ?**  », questionna Michael tout en se penchant pour embrasser Luke du bout des lèvres. Aucun des deux ne surveillait la pendule ni ne s'inquiétait sur le fait qu'ils allaient être en retard. Luke ne devait surveiller que les deux premières heures de permanence en attendant l'arrivée de la nouvelle surveillante avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour revenir le soir s'occuper des internes. Luke hocha la tête à deux reprises avec un sourire en coin. Il se pencha jusqu'à être collé à l'oreille de Michael.

 

«  **Je surveille les dortoirs cette semaine.**  », confia-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Michael lâcha un rire franc qui emplit la pièce de lumière comme si le soleil venait d'un seul coup de se lever.

 

«  **Et tu crois que j'ai peur du noir et que je vais monter dans ton lit ou te laisser monter dans le mien ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, mec !**  », lâcha Michael avant de se dégager. Il attrapa son sac à dos et sa veste en cuir puis sortit. Luke s'appuya au mur d'une main ne pouvant retenir son rire. Ce mec allait avoir sa peau. Il releva la tête et remarqua qu'il était en retard. Et merde !

 

Alyse l'accueillit avec les sourcils haussés aussi haut sur son front qu'ils étaient sur le point de disparaître dans sa frange.

 

«  **Tu es en retard. Si je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour être à l'heure, c'est pas la peine de venir bosser.**  », cracha-t-elle hautaine. Luke leva les yeux au ciel.

 

«  **Ecoute, Alyse, on est parti sur de mauvaises bases. Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour.**  », s'excusa-t-il rapidement en attrapant le dossier des classes qu'il devait surveiller avant de sortir sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre. Autant qu'elle se calme dans son coin. Il grimpa les escalier en courant et découvrit ses élèves en train d'attendre patiemment sur le palier. Il ouvrit la porte et les fit asseoir.

Les deux heures furent vite passées. Il redescendit après avoir verrouillé la porte. Alyse ne lui adressa pas la parole quand il déposa les clés au bureau. La sonnerie venait de retentir quand il sortir dans le hall. Une flopée d'élèves était en train de monter les escaliers dans un ordre assez chaotique. Il sentit une main se glisser subrepticement dans la sienne, trop rapidement pour qu'il aperçoive la personne mais il savait que c'était Michael. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux du garçon qui était déjà à la moitié de l'escalier menant au premier étage. Luke lui sourit. Il était foutu.

 

Calum l'attendait de pied ferme derrière le comptoir de la boutique étant donné que Luke avait refusé tous ses appels durant le week-end. Il avait passé deux jours avec Michael et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse interroger par son meilleur ami à ce moment là. C'était son échappatoire. C'était son trésor à lui.

 

«  **Déballe !**  », clama Calum dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui. Luke haussa les sourcils. «  **Ne te fous pas de ma gueule. Tu as passé des heures à pleurer que c'était un gamin, qu'il était mineur et je ne sais quelle autre merde et quand je passe chez toi je le retrouve dans ton lit. Alors déballe !**  », s'écria Calum, l'impatience se faisant sentir dans le ton de sa voix. Luke leva les mains en signe de reddition.

 

«  **Il vit chez sa tante le week-end et il ne semblait pas vouloir y aller alors je lui ai proposé de rester pour la nuit. Il a dit oui.**  », expliqua Luke avec sérieux. Calum haussa un sourcil, une fossette se creusant dans sa joue droite.

 

«  **Tu m'étonnes qu'il a dit oui !**  », déclara Calum en rigolant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes sur le comptoir.

 

«  **Il ne s'est rien passé !**  », se défendit Luke alors que son meilleur ami n'avait rien demandé. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et que Luke voulait en parler sans être le genre de mec à balancer ses exploits sexuels sans raison. Comme Calum pouvait le faire quand il doutait ou que son bonheur était trop grand.

 

«  **Raconte, alors.**  », dit Calum, attendant patiemment que Luke ne reprenne pas parole. Il laissa planer un silence inutile, simplement pour donner un aspect plus dramatique aux choses.

 

«  **On s'est embrassé. Plusieurs fois. Je lui ai tenu la main en dormant.**  », confia Luke faisant grogner son meilleur ami qui savait qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'il y avait plus que ça. «  **On a fait l'amour.**  », conclut Luke. Il ne savait pas comment il avait imaginé se sentir après avoir confesser avoir touché un jeune homme de dix-sept ans de façon aussi intime mais il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait plutôt bien. Calum siffla.

 

«  **Et ta conscience te laisse tranquille ou pas ?**  », s'enquérit Calum parce qu'il savait que ce n'était jamais aussi simple que ça avec Luke. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Pour le moment oui. Je crois que …. Je crois que j'avais simplement besoin de savoir qu'il le voulait aussi. Pour ne pas avoir cette sensation de lui voler quoique ce soit. Il ne me doit rien et je ne voulais pas qu'il me donne quoique ce soit par sentiment d'obligation.**  », expliqua Luke. Calum ferma les yeux deux secondes en marmonnant quelque chose que Luke ne put entendre de sa place sur le sofa.

 

«  **Quelle prise de tête tu fais, ma parole ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde pour savoir qu'il ne se sent aucune obligation envers toi. Putain tu aurais dû voir son regard quand tu étais sur scène. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre dans la salle que toi et lui. Même moi je me suis senti de trop et j'avoue avoir passé plus de temps à embrasser Ash qu'à t'écouter.**  », confia Calum, sursautant quand le téléphone sonna. Cette interruption mit fin à leurs aveux. Calum avait des rendez-vous de prévus et Luke voulait rentrer travailler sa musique avant de devoir se rendre aux dortoirs. Il s'avança pour embrasser la tempe de Calum puis il sortit.

 

Il failli arriver en retard, trop pris dans sa musique pour regarder l'heure s'écouler. Il surveilla le service au self, mangeant seul dans son coin tandis qu'Alyse, qui semblait gérer les étudiantes féminines, mangeait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ouvrit les dortoirs et surveilla que tout le monde était présent avant de les laisser vaquer à leurs occupations telles que leurs douches, leurs devoirs de dernières minutes ou leurs appels pour leurs familles. Il découvrit sa chambre, une petite pièce meublée d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une chaise. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais c'était suffisant. Luke avait emmené son ordinateur portable et quelques paroles à retravailler, la nuit passerait vite. À 21h30 il fit le tour des chambres, vérifiant que tout le monde était bien dans son lit. Il adressa un sourire discret à Michael qui partageait sa chambre avec un autre jeune homme. Ça réduisait les chances de se glisser dans son lit.

 

Luke retourna dans sa chambre et mit en route un épisode de Game of Thrones assis sur son lit. Il n'entendit pas quand on toqua à la porte, raison pour laquelle il sursauta quand il aperçut une forme se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il déposa rapidement son ordinateur sur le lit et se leva précipitamment avant de croiser le regard rieur de Michael.

 

«  **Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !**  », rit Michael, un éclat de malice au fond des yeux. Luke l'attrapa par la main et l'attira contre lui, les sourcils froncés mais un sourire tendre aux lèvres qui contredisait son expression sérieuse.

 

«  **Tu ne peux pas être là, Michael.**  », souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser le jeune homme. Il voulait le renvoyer dans sa chambre, il voulait être intransigeant. Il voulait garder Michael contre lui pour la nuit entière. Michael glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Luke, se collant à lui autant que possible.

 

«  **J'ai peur du noir.**  », confia-t-il contre les lèvres de Luke avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il était insatiable, comme en manque et Luke ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Lui aussi se sentait comme s'il lui avait manqué une partie de lui-même toute la journée. Il rit à l'aveu de Michael.

 

«  **Tu veux que je te ramène une veilleuse ?**  », proposa-t-il, taquin. Michael enfouit son visage dans le cou de Luke.

 

«  **Je préférerais les bras fort de mon petit-ami.**  », avoua Michael, timide et peu sûr de lui, refusant de croiser le regard de Luke. Ce dernier pressa Michael encore plus contre lui à l'entente de ses mots.

 

«  **Ton petit-ami ?**  », demanda-t-il bêtement. L'autre garçon hocha la tête contre son torse sans jamais croiser le regard de Luke, trop apeuré par sa réponse. «  **Je serais très heureux de te tenir dans mes bras, chéri, mais on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Pas maintenant. On trouvera une solution, je te le promets.**  », souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son petit-ami. Un sourire rayonnant prit place sur son visage. Il s'écarta de Michael et prit son visage en coupe.

 

«  **Retourne te coucher, d'accord. On se verra demain matin.**  », ordonna-t-il tendrement avant d'embrasser Michael avec toute la tendresse dont il se savait capable. Michael déposa sa bouche sur la sienne une dernière fois puis il ouvrit la porte.

 

«  **Si je fais un cauchemar, tu seras tenu pour responsable, cher petit-ami.**  », murmura-t-il avant de fermer la porte. Luke se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit. Mon dieu, il sortait avec Michael. Bien entendu il le savait déjà mais ils n'en avaient pas parlé ce qui ôtait une certaine certitude à leur situation. Michael était son petit ami. Il attrapa son crayon et commença à griffonner ce qu'il ne doutait pas deviendrait une chanson d'amour.

 

**[...]**

 

Le trois nuits suivantes furent aussi difficiles pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quand Luke était chez lui et que Michael était à l'internat il était facile de se dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir ni être proches l'un de l'autre. Sauf qu'il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre leurs chambres maintenant et Luke s'imaginait qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration rythmée du garçon dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien du tout. Il était fatigué, épuisé et ses yeux étaient cernés. Dean l'avait charrié la veille au soir, lui demandant si l'abstinence forcée des dortoirs commençait à se faire ressentir. Luke avait rit autant que possible sans perdre son sang froid. Ce n'était pas l'abstinence qui l'épuisait, c'était la proximité de Michael quand il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi loin de lui.

En temps normal ils se croisaient dans la journée ou se voyaient le soir ou se croisaient à la boutique de Calum à l'heure du déjeuner ; sauf que maintenant Luke dormait à l'heure du déjeuner, trop fatigué par ses nuits blanches d'affilée. Il ne pensait même pas au sexe, il pensait simplement à la présence de Michael. Pouvoir discuter avec lui, lui tenir la main. Le savoir à l'abri avec lui. Quand il se rendit compte de ses pensées, Luke comprit qu'il était encore plus foutu que ce qu'il pensait.

 

Luke ne travaillait pas ce vendredi étant donné que les dortoirs fermaient à 17 heures et qu'il avait passé la nuit et la matinée au lycée. Il était parti en soupirant de soulagement. Au départ il s'était emballé à l'idée de partager ses soirées avec Michael – et cinquante autres étudiants, certes!- maintenant il regrettait et craignait de recommencer dans deux semaines. Il s'affala sur le sofa dans la boutique de Calum qui était en train de terminer un tatouage. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, cherchant le repos là où il pouvait le trouver. Calum apparut une demie-heure plus tard et sourit tendrement en apercevant son meilleur ami endormi dans le hall. Luke se réveilla en sursaut quand le client suivant fit claquer la porte d'entrée par inadvertance. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et Calum rit.

 

«  **Bonjour, Princesse !**  », le salua-t-il avant de disparaître dans le studio de piercings à l'arrière de la boutique. Luke bougonna qu'il n'était pas une princesse tout en allant se préparer un café dans la salle de repos. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et repensa à la fois où Michael était entré dans cette même pièce. Son coeur s'accéléra.

 

«  **Tu es tout simplement dans la merde, mec !**  », se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Quelques semaines auparavant sa vie était calme, tranquille et planifiée. Maintenant il ne restait plus rien de ces grands projets. Il vivait au jour le jour en récupérant ce qu'il pouvait de la part de Michael. Il jouait toujours sur scène les weekends, il surveillait le lycée la semaine, bien entendu. Mais le reste du temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au garçon. Parce qu'il voyait un avenir avec lui, il voyait une raison de ne pas tout planifier de peur d'être surpris. De peur de lâcher prise. Avec Michael il était prêt à sauter dans le vide. C'était encore plus terrifiant. Ce gamin n'avait que dix-sept ans, merde ! Il ne pouvait imaginer construire une histoire sérieuse avec lui. Encore moins prévoir sa vie avec lui. Michael avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir devant lui.

 

Luke fut interrompu par Calum, appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

 

«  **Si tu continues à touiller ton café tu vas en faire de la crème, je le jure !**  », s'écria-t-il, les sourcils haussés et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Luke baissa le regard pour se rendre compte qu'il touillait sans cesse son café qui était maintenant froid. Combien de temps était-il resté debout à penser ?! Il se tourna vers l'évier et y vida sa tasse. Calum croisa les bras sur son torse. «   **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  », demanda-t-il.

 

Luke ferma les yeux et resta dos à son ami.

 

«  **Rien. Je manque de sommeil.** », répondit-il tout en sachant que Calum n'achèterait jamais ses salades. Ça valait la peine de tenter le coup.

 

«  **Tu veux mon poing dans ta jolie gueule ?**  », proposa Calum, un ton blessé teintant sa voix. Luke se tourna, s'appuyant contre l'évier et fronçant les sourcils. Ils restèrent à se jauger du regard durant plusieurs minutes. Luke pesait le pour et le contre : il voulait en parler avec son meilleur ami mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Calum réfléchissait s'il serait réellement capable de frapper son ami si celui-ci en avait besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il tentait d'éviter depuis si longtemps.

 

Calum s'approcha et attira Luke vers le canapé sur lequel ils s'assirent côté à côté, leurs regards dirigés vers l'évier en face d'eux. Luke haussa les épaules alors qu'aucune question n'avait été posée encore.

 

«  **Tu sais très bien ce que je suis venu te dire.**  », annonça Luke au bout d'un moment. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils entendraient la cloche résonner si la porte venait à s'ouvrir.

 

«  **Alors, dis-le moi, débile !**  », répondit Calum. Il était sérieux. Luke soupira lourdement. À quoi bon faire semblant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire ?! Calum le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

 

«  **Je flippe.**  », avoua finalement Luke, un poids énorme au fond de la poitrine. Calum émit un grognement familier qui indiqua qu'il le savait déjà. Luke continua donc. «   **Il n'a que dix-sept ans. Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé. Je crois que j'essayais de me protéger depuis le début parce que son âge est un problème. C'en est un, Cal. Et pas pour une relation à proprement parlé même si ça aurait dû me déranger de faire l'amour avec lui. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Non, le problème c'est que... Je veux un avenir avec lui. J'ai vingt-deux ans et j'avoue penser à me poser pour de bon. Me caser, me marier et peut-être penser à avoir des enfants d'ici quelques années. Je n'ai jamais pensé vouloir ça un jour, Cal. Et encore moins avec un gamin de dix-sept ans....**  », confia-t-il, peu sûr de lui, sa voix se brisant sur l'horreur de sa confession et l'intensité à laquelle il voulait ces choses. Maintenant qu'il en avait parlé c'est comme s'il les ressentait de façon plus intense. Plus viscérale. Calum passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre son torse.

 

«  **Hey, ça va aller. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas entre vous. Si tu le veux et qu'il le veut aussi alors son âge n'est qu'un chiffre. Il ne peut pas dicter ton droit au bonheur. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir t'effrayer, Luke.**  », essaya de le calmer Calum. «  **Ce n'est qu'un chiffre sans importance. Je te connais, je sais que si tu t'engages dans cette relation, c'est qu'il te rend heureux et personne n'a le droit de te juger pour ça. Surtout pas toi-même. Merde, Luke. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu t'empêches d'être avec quelqu'un de façon pleine ? Tu n'as jamais tenté ta chance réellement avec quelqu'un parce qu'au départ tu avais peur d'être jugé pour ton homosexualité. Après c'était parce que tu devais penser à ta musique. Et maintenant c'est son âge... Tu vas jouer au con encore longtemps ? Il n'est pas un enfant. S'il ne veut pas la même chose que toi alors ça sera la fin et c'est tout. Ça arrive. Mais tu ne peux pas simplement reculer parce que tu as peur qu'il ne refuse....**  », continua Calum sur un ton que Luke ne lui entendait que rarement : celui dans lequel on entendait à quel point il aimait Luke. Ce ton dans lequel résonnait sa peur de voir son meilleur ami malheureux. Luke enfouit son visage dans le cou de Calum.

 

«  **Je veux tout avec lui, Cal. Je pense à l'épouser. Avoir des enfants un jour. Parcourir le monde avec lui. Ou rester là. Vivre à ses côtés et passer mes journées entières avec lui. Ou en sachant que je vais bientôt le rejoindre. Ou qu'il va rentrer bientôt chez nous. Chez nous, Cal ! Merde...**  », s'écria Luke, totalement secoué par l'ampleur de ses aveux. Il savait ce qu'il voulait mais le dire à voix haute leur donnait une toute nouvelle dimension. Calum tapota son épaule amicalement.

 

«  **Je sais ce que ça fait. Parle-en avec lui, Luke. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir pour toutes ces choses avec lui tant que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de son côté.**  », lui répéta Calum au moment où la clochette retentit. Calum se leva et se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour être sûr qu'il irait bien. Luke lui adressa un pâle sourire.

 

«  **Il m'a appelé son petit-ami, lundi.**  », souffla Luke. Calum leva la main, lui demandant d'attendre avant de se diriger vers l'accueil. Il nota rapidement le rendez-vous prit puis revint dans la salle de repos.

 

«  **Et tu lui as dit quoi ?**  », demanda Calum. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour surveiller la porte d'entrée d'un oeil tout en continuant leur conversation.

 

«  **Que je le voulais aussi. L'appeler mon petit-ami, j'entends. Putain j'ai l'impression d'être retourné au collège à avoir un crush sur un mec de ma classe.**  », avoua Luke en rougissant, haussant son épaule droite avant de rire sans humour. «  **Je suis pathétique.**  », cracha-t-il. Calum ne dit rien : il savait que Luke avait tendance à être en colère après lui-même quand il ne contrôlait pas les choses comme il aurait aimé les contrôler.

 

«  **Tu es simplement....**  », commença-t-il avant de recevoir un coussin dans la figure. Il l'attrapa et lança un regard noir à Luke. «   **Sois pas un enculé, dis-le toi même mais ne m'en veux pas de voir quelque chose que tu refuses simplement d'admettre.**  », grogna-t-il en relançant le coussin dans le canapé et quittant la pièce. Luke leva le regard vers le plafond en soupirant longuement. Il se leva et rejoint Calum de l'autre côté du comptoir.

 

«  **Je suis amoureux de lui.... n'est-ce pas ?**  », questionna-t-il et son meilleur ami accueillit son aveu avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, hein !**  », répondit Calum, tranchant. Luke ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Je suis amoureux de lui, Cal.**  », confia-t-il enfin. Calum arrêta de tapoter son clavier – étant donné qu'il écrivait simplement des phrases sans aucun sens sur Word pour paraître occupé – et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », lâcha-t-il. «  **Je l'ai su dès la première fois que tu l'as vu à la boutique. En parlant avec lui j'ai compris que ça serait plus qu'un simple coup de foudre ou coup de c?ur. Il est exactement ce que tu attendais d'un homme sans en avoir conscience, n'est-ce pas ?!**  », demanda Calum. Luke hocha la tête. «  **Alors ne fais pas le con. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir la chance de partager mon quotidien avec Ash. Maintenant que je l'ai je me rends compte que j'apprécie simplement faire les courses avec lui. Lui tenir la main dans la rue. L'écouter me raconter sa journée. Chaque seconde que je passe avec lui me donne la sensation d'être chanceux. Je chéris chacun de nos moments, même quand on est simplement assis à regarder la télévision. J'aurais pu ne jamais tenter ma chance, Luke. On aurait pu passer des années à rester dans notre coin et simplement être meilleurs amis. Jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir osé l'embrasser parce que ce qu'il me donne maintenant n'a rien à voir avec son amitié. Il me donne l'espoir. Il me donne des morceaux de moi que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir perdu. Alors arrête de jouer au con et va parler à Michael. Il finit à 16 heures le vendredi.**  », dit Calum avec un clin d'oeil puis il répondit au téléphone qui n'avait pas arrêté de sonner durant la fin de son monologue. Luke reprit sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas réaliser avec retenue et leva les yeux vers la grande horloge. Il avait cinq minutes pour se rendre au lycée et empêcher Michael de rentrer chez sa tante. Il partit en courant sous le sourire tendre de son meilleur ami. Il arriva devant la grille au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il resta sur le trottoir d'en face pour ne pas trop attirer les regards des étudiants même s'il savait que son look l'empêchait de se fondre dans le décor. Il portait un tee-shirt échancré sous les bras, dévoilant les tatouages qui ornaient aussi son torse.

 

Michael fut un des dernier à franchir la grille, son sac à dos et un autre sac à la main. Il n'adressa la parole à personne, ne se précipita vers aucun groupe d'amis. Il avança simplement, un casque sur les oreilles. Luke le regarda avancer avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait lui parler, le suivre pour qu'il remarque sa présence. Il partit au quart de tour, sa main s'enroula autour du poignet de Michael qui se retourna dans la seconde, une expression ennuyée sur le visage avant de croiser le regard de son petit-ami.

 

«  **Hey.**  », le salua-t-il. Luke laissa son regard redécouvrir les traits de son visage. Les formes de son corps. Il s'approcha et glissa sa main dans la nuque du garçon, l'attirant contre lui. Ils étaient un peu plus bas dans la rue, devant la boutique d'un torréfacteur et Luke savait qu'ils étaient encore visibles aux élèves qui fumaient devant le lycée mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il embrassa Michael délicatement.

 

«  **Hey, chéri. Tu veux venir à la maison ? Je pense qu'on devrait parler.**  », expliqua-t-il. Michael fronça les sourcils durant quelques secondes avant de sourire, hochant la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Luke tout en se tenant la main. Michael avait hésité puis il avait repensé à leur baiser et avait lié sa main à celle de Luke. Ce dernier avait pris le sac de vêtements de son petit-ami et l'avait glissé sur son épaule. Ils déposèrent tout dans l'entrée avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ils étaient assis de coté, face à face, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Luke se releva, fit les cents pas sous le regard attentif de Michael qui ne comprenait pas. Luke pressa ses mains sur son visage tout en respirant profondément. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil. Son regard croise celui interrogateur de Michael. Il tendit la main, demandant de façon muette à son petit-ami de le rejoindre. Michael s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ils étaient proches. Luke pouvait sentir l'odeur du garçon. Il l'inspira rapidement avant de prendre la parole.

 

«  **Je ne veux pas te faire peur en te disant que nous devons parler, Michael. Je...**  », il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment présenter les choses. Tout était simple dans son esprit, mais les mots ne sortaient pas aussi facilement de sa bouche. «  **J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu attends de cette relation. Ce que tu attends de nous.**  », avoua enfin Luke. Michael le regarda en silence, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question avant d'attraper la main de Luke.

 

«  **J'en attends tout ce que tu seras prêt à me donner.**  », répondit Michael. Il porta la main de Luke à sa bouche et embrassa ses articulations. «  **Je ne veux pas d'une histoire sans lendemain. Je veux que tu sois mon petit-ami et qu'on voit jusqu'où cette histoire nous emmènera.**  », avoua-t-il avant d'hésiter. «   **Est-ce que c'est mal ?**  », demanda-t-il finalement. Luke rit en secouant la tête, trop attendri par son petit-ami pour penser clairement.

 

«  **Non, chéri. Non ce n'est pas mal. Je veux la même chose que toi.**  », dit-il. Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de Michael et celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de Luke. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avec tendresse. «  **Je veux tellement de choses avec toi, Michael. Tu n'as pas idées.**  », souffla Luke, trop perdu dans son bonheur pour réfléchir à l'implication de ce qu'il disait. Michael passa sa main dans les cheveux de Luke.

 

«  **Je pense en avoir une idée.**  », avoua-t-il contre l'oreille de Luke. Luke frissonna. Sa main passa sous le tee-shirt de Michael.

 

«  **Je veux toute ma vie avec toi. Je veux un jour que tu portes mon nom. Que tu sois celui contre lequel je me réveillerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Michael, je veux te voir tous les jours à partir de maintenant.**  », continua d'avouer Luke. Michael se recula et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avec passion, sans aucune retenue.

 

«  **Je porterais ton nom avec plaisir et honneur.**  », avoua Michael à son tour et à cet instant Luke n'en avait rien à faire des dix-sept dans de Michael et de ses vingt-deux ans parce qu'ils étaient heureux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin du regard et du jugement du monde : ils étaient aussi heureux qu'ils pouvaient l'être à partager leurs rêves de futur commun. Et c'était suffisant.

 

**[...]**

 

Ils étaient allongés sur le tapis du salon, jouant à FIFA entre des éclats de rire et des gloussements. Ils avaient réunis assez de nourriture autour d'eux sans éprouver le besoin de se relever dans les moments à venir. Calum avait appelé dans la matinée pour prévenir qu'il passerait dans la journée accompagnée d'Ashton probablement. Une journée entre amis était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. Luke avait annulé son concert du samedi soir. Il travaillait sur de nouvelles chansons et voulait être sûr qu'elles étaient abouties avant de monter sur scène pour les soumettre à l'avis aiguisé d'un public averti.

La vérité était que l'absolu de ses nouvelles chansons parlaient de Michael. Il n'en avait pas honte, et il ne le cachait pas au garçon mais il y avait une différence entre avouer vouloir se marier avec une personne et mettre dans une chanson toutes ses idées les plus intimes. Certains concepts étaient nouveaux même pour lui et il vivait avec lui-même depuis vingt-deux ans.

 

«  **Putain mais laisse-moi marquer !!**  », cria Michael. Ses yeux pétillaient et la bonne humeur pouvait se lire sur son visage souriant. Luke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans l'admiration de cette joie. Il ricana à la colère feinte de son petit-ami.

 

«  **Je ne t'empêche pas de marquer, tu es tout simplement mauvais !**  », répondit Luke, un sourire en coin aux lèvres et un éclat narquois au fond des iris. Michael lui tira la langue avant de lancer la manette sur le sol pour se jeter sur le torse de son amoureux, le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, se retrouvant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il attrapa les poignets du garçon blond et les maintint au sol sans trop forcer.

 

«  **Tu disais ?** », questionna-t-il, la fierté du vainqueur irradiant de toute sa personne. Luke pinça les lèvres. Ils ne portaient que des boxers propres et voir le torse de Michael se soulever rapidement ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se calmer. Il inspira profondément.

 

«  **Je disais que tu es nul, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Avoue simplement que je suis meilleur.**  », continua-t-il, taquin. Michael baissa le regard sur le torse pâle de Luke, l'ambiance changeant rapidement autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de tension sexuelle ou même de malaise entre eux ; il n'y avait qu'une douce torpeur. Ce sentiment de se sentir à l'abri. D'être enfin rentrés à la maison. Michael glissa la pulpe de ses doigts le long des côtes du garçon, découvrant ses formes avec plus d'attention qu'il ne pouvait le faire quand ils faisaient l'amour.

 

«  **D'où elle vient ?**  », demanda-t-il en indiquant une cicatrice, toujours visible entre deux tatouages. Luke garda les mains au sol malgré le fait que Michael n'obstruait plus ses mouvements de ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler.

 

«  **Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. D'un combat de rue quelconque, je suppose.**  », répondit-il, aussi sincère qu'il se sentait capable de l'être. Michael acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne dit rien durant plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

 

«  **Tu te battais souvent ?**  », posa-t-il la question avec hésitation. Luke remonta sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue du jeune homme, caressant sa pommette d'un geste tendre.

 

«  **Oui. J'étais en guerre à cette époque là.**  », dit Luke. Il n'avait parlé de cette période de sa vie avec personne. Même pas Calum. Ce dernier avait été présent à ses côtés à cette époque, mais jamais Luke n'avait mis en mots son malaise.

 

«  **Contre qui ?**  », demanda Michael, son pouce caressant la cicatrice comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'elle ne saignerait plus. Jamais. Luke haussa une épaule.

 

«  **Moi-même. Ma sexualité, le malaise que je ressentais quand j'étais entouré de gens 'normaux'. Contre les plans d'avenir que j'aurais dû avoir et que je n'avais pas. Beaucoup de choses à vrai dire. J'avais du mal à extérioriser ma colère autrement qu'en frappant sur quelqu'un ou en me faisant démonter la mâchoire.**  », expliqua-t-il, assez serein finalement quant à son histoire. Il n'avait pas à en avoir honte face à Michael. Il avait été ce gamin haineux et perdu, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et le faire disparaître. C'aurait été comme se renier lui-même.

 

«  **Pourquoi plus maintenant ?**  », demanda de nouveau Michael, les sourcils froncés indiquant qu'il essayait de comprendre, qu'il essayait d'ingurgiter les informations que Luke lui offrait si généreusement. Luke remonta son pouce entre les sourcils du garçon et lissa son front.

 

«  **Parce que maintenant j'ai ma musique. Mes amis et ma famille. Toi. Parce que maintenant je suis en paix avec celui que je suis et celui que je ne serais jamais. C'est juste difficile de se trouver quand tout le monde veut une chose différente de nous et pour nous**. », raisonna Luke, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

 

«  **Tu as eu des soucis avec ta famille ?**  », questionna Michael, un ressenti trop familier au creux de l'estomac. Il s'approcha pour que son front repose contre le menton de Luke, son odeur emplissant ses narines et calmant les battements de son coeur.

 

«  **Pas vraiment. J'ai eu une famille très présente. Et à cette époque-là je considérais qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop présents. Étouffants même. Alors j'ai lutté contre ça, contre leur amour. Je leur en voulais de toujours me soutenir. De m'accepter quand moi je n'étais pas capable de le faire. C'est absurde dit comme ça, je m'en rends compte...**  », confia Luke, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Il savait qu'il était chanceux d'avoir la famille qu'il avait. Il les aimait de tout son être. Même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Michael acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ne relevant pas son visage de là où il était caché. Luke déposa ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami, l'apaisant de ses caresses. «  **Et toi ?**  », demanda-t-il à son tour.

 

«  **Moi quoi ?**  », marmonna Michael.

 

«  **Tes cicatrices, d'où elles viennent ?**  », expliqua Luke, un doux sourire aux lèvres même si le garçon ne pouvait pas le voir, il l'entendrait peut-être dans sa voix.

 

«  **Quelles cicatrices ?**  ».

 

«  **Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne sont pas visibles sur ta peau qu'on ne les voit pas, Michael.**  », souffla Luke, son ton aussi doux que possible. Le garçon frissonna sous ses caresses. Il déglutit puis prit la parole.

 

«  **Je ne me suis jamais battu, pas physiquement en tout cas. J'ai lutté contre moi-même aussi. Contre ce que mes parents voulaient faire de moi. J'ai grandi en entendant mes parents me dire que la norme était de tomber amoureux d'une femme, de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. C'est comme ça qu'on les avait élevés et c'est comme ça que je devais être. Sauf que j'aime les hommes, Luke. J'ai longtemps essayé de comprendre pourquoi je n'aimais pas les femmes. Qu'est-ce que j'avais en moi qui faisait que j'étais différent ? J'ai détesté chaque parcelle de ma personne, je l'ai détruite pièce par pièce pour trouver le défaut, la faille. Sauf que je n'en ai pas. Alors j'en ai voulu à mes parents de m'avoir fait croire ça. Au final ce sont eux qui m'en veulent de ne pas faire d'efforts. Alors j'ai demandé à être émancipé. Je vis chez ma tante le temps de trouver un moyen d'avoir mon propre appartement. Je vais voir mes parents de temps en temps mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Je crois que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant même si je devais me marier avec une femme. Ils ont perdu leur foi en moi. Et j'ai perdu ma foi en eux. Nous sommes des connaissances, c'est tout.**  », monologua Michael, tentant d'expliquer les choses avec autant de sens et de calme que possible. Faisant de son mieux pour trouver les mots qui rendraient son histoire compréhensible sans paraître comme s'il voulait qu'on le plaigne ou qu'on ait pitié de lui. Luke l'avait dit lui-même : c'était une partie de lui. Luke s'approcha pour l'embrasser délicatement, du bout des lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'ils exprimaient dans chacun de leurs gestes.

 

«  **Séparez-vous !! Je ne veux voir aucune partie du corps de personne dans aucune partie du corps de n'importe qui d'autre !**  », hurla Calum en ouvrant la porte d'entrée tellement fort qu'il la fit cogner contre le mur.

 

«  **Laisse-les tranquille.**  », tenta de le calmer Ashton d'une voix douce. Luke rit, sa bouche toujours contre celle de Michael. Leurs yeux étaient fermés mais leurs sourires étaient identiques. Calum entra dans le salon.

 

«  **Je le savais. Putain les mecs, je vous ai appelés exprès pour ne pas voir ça.**  », râla Calum, un ton beaucoup trop enjoué pour parvenir à faire croire qu'il était réellement fâché. Michael se releva, toujours assis sur le bassin de son petit-ami qui avait maintenant ses mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses. Ils étaient presque nus et ils n'en avait pas honte. Ils étaient heureux.

 

«  **Tu veux que je te....**  », commença Luke avant de recevoir un coussin dans le visage, l'interrompant. Calum le regardait avec les sourcils froncés et un doigt levé.

 

«  **Je te préviens que si tu dis quoique ce soit, je te tabasse, clair ?**  », menaça Calum. Ashton savait que son petit-ami avait eu des personnes dans sa vie auparavant – ils avaient été amis durant plus de deux ans avant de commencer à sortir ensemble – mais Calum ne voulait pas parler de ses aventures devant lui. C'était comme lui manquer de respect en un sens et c'était une chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire. Luke s'assit, Michael toujours dans ses bras, et embrassa sa joue.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », murmura-t-il. Michael se tourna vers lui, souriant. Il caressa les joues du jeune homme, repoussant ses cheveux bleus de son front.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », souffla Michael. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. «  **Je t'aime aussi.**  ». Dans le fond ils pouvaient entendre Calum et Ashton discuter de vive voix, des rires audibles dans chaque parole qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches.

 

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer à des jeux vidéos, regarder des films, manger tout ce qui leur faisait envie. Quand la nuit commença à tomber Calum et Ashton étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le fauteuil du salon. Luke n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils dormaient ou s'ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Michael était debout devant la fenêtre, les bras enroulés autour de son torse. Luke s'approcha et noua ses mains sur le ventre de son petit-ami, se collant à son dos.

 

«  **Tout va bien ?**  », demanda-t-il. Michael pencha sa tête en arrière pour la déposer sur l'épaule tatouée du garçon. Il avait été plus que surpris quand Luke s'était levé et était resté en boxer : son torse, ses bras et son dos étaient couverts de tatouages, ne laissant que peu de peau apparente. Michael n'avait jamais pensé avoir un truc pour les hommes tatoués, mais il avait un énorme faible pour Luke recouvert de tatouages, ça c'était une certitude.

 

«  **Oui. Je suis heureux ici.**  », répondit le jeune homme.

 

«  **Nous sommes à la maison. Toute notre famille est enfin à la maison.**  », conclut Luke.

 

**[...]**

 

La fin de l'année scolaire fut plus ou moins difficile. Michael avait dix-huit ans maintenant ce qui ne posait plus de problèmes pour leur relation mais ils ne s'affichèrent pas non plus devant tout le monde. Michael avait décidé de ne pas aller à l'université, trop fatigué de ces années d'enseignement forcé. Et puis ses parents n'en avaient rien à faire qu'il continue ou non. Il fit une formation avant de commencer à travailler pour Calum. Le salon dut être agrandi deux ans plus tard pour accueillir un troisième artiste tatoueur. C'était un univers dans lequel Michael se sentait libre et heureux. Luke refit une année en tant que surveillant après le départ de Michael avant de se lancer dans sa carrière musicale à temps plein. Il ne gagnait pas des mille et des cents mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils puissent vivre confortablement tous les deux dans leur nouvel appartement. Calum et Ashton emménagèrent ensemble quelques mois seulement après leur mise en couple. Calum l'avait dit et redit : ils avaient été amis durant assez longtemps pour se permettre d'accélérer les choses dans leur couple.

 

«  **Cette chanson est une dédicace pour l'homme qui me comble de bonheur et qui a inspiré la plupart de mes chansons ces quatre dernières années. Chéri, merci pour tout.**  », annonça Luke en lançant un sourire à Michael qui était toujours – même après tout ce temps – au premier rang de son concert. Luke joua 'The Only Reason', une des premières chansons d'amour qu'il avait écrite à l'attention de Michael et qui généralement clôturait la soirée. Luke joua la dernière note puis déposa sa guitare.

 

«  **Je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps. Michael, tu m'as dit un jour que tu serais heureux et honoré de porter mon nom et de nombreuses années se sont écoulées depuis. J'espère simplement que tu penses la même chose.**  », annonça Luke avant de se mettre à genoux au bord de la scène. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Michael. «  **Michael, veux-tu m'épouser ?**  », demanda-t-il, timide mais rayonnant de bonheur. Calum serra la main d'Ashton dans la sienne, heureux pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Michael se leva, plaça ses mains sur les joues de Luke.

 

«  **Oui. Oui et oui. Mon dieu, Luke, bien sûr que je veux porter ton nom.**  », souffla-t-il sous les applaudissements assourdissants de la salle.

 

 

Ils se marièrent l'année suivante, Ashton et Calum comme témoins. Les parents et frères de Luke étaient au premier rang. Michael avait trouvé sa place dans cette famille comme s'ils avaient toujours attendu un quatrième fils. Liz essuya ses joues quand Luke et Michael s'embrassèrent.

 

«  **Mes deux garçons qui se marient.**  », annonça-t-elle avec émotion.

 

Le maire les déclara maris et maris et la salle éructa dans des exclamations et des acclamations enjouées et heureuses. Ils étaient tous une grande famille et avaient trouvé leurs places. Luke lia sa main à celle de Michael sans jamais lâcher son regard.

 

«  **Pour les enfants, on va peut-être attendre encore un peu, non ?**  », souffla Luke, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Michael haussa les épaules.

 

«  **On s'en fout. On fait à notre rythme. Par contre on va devoir attendre pour acheter une maison ou alors il va falloir que tu écrives de meilleures chansons.**  », railla Michael. Ils se tenaient au beau milieu de la mairie sous le regard de leur famille et de leurs amis mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

 

«  **A peine mariés et tu es déjà un connard. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai épousé, déjà ?**  », demanda Luke. Michael noua ses bras autour de son cou.

 

«  **Parce que j'ai su voir au-delà des tatouages et des piercings et que j'ai senti ton c** **?** **ur battre au rythme du mien quand le monde entier était persuadé que tu n'en avais pas. Parce que tu as su voir mes cicatrices quand elles étaient invisibles au reste du monde. Parce que chaque jour j'ai envie de passer tout mon temps avec toi. Parce que j'ai foi en toi et que tu as foi en moi, Luke. Parce que je t'aime aussi fort que tu m'aimes.**  », conclut Michael avant d'embrasser Luke. Ils étaient mariés maintenant et le monde leur appartenait.

**Author's Note:**

> Retrouvez moi sur Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship


End file.
